You Found Me
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Klaus has been inside a cemetery wall for five years. All he's had is time to think about everything. His family. His daughter. Caroline. Who is coming for him, and are they friend or foe?
1. You Found Me

**I haven't watched the finale quite yet because tbh I am just not ready to watch my boy be put down, so the scenery description might be a little off the mark.**

 **This drabble has turned into a fanfic. There are two more chapters, which are on my page in a different fanfic, same title.**

 **I think this new spike in views is because of the comic con convention. And yes my faithful followers and...whoever. I'd like this to happen as well.**

* * *

The first things he heard were footsteps on cold, rough marble. They wandered for a bit. He wondered if the person knew if he was there, if he was what they were looking for.

Five years. He was painfully aware of the time that had gone by. Five years of his siblings being so near death, five years of Hayley being on the run with Hope. Five years of his little girl growing up without a father.

Bricks began to fall, the dirt in-between them falling towards and onto him as he stood in wait. Was this a foe to come rip out his heart? Or family, come to save him and the rest of his siblings at last.

Five years without Hope having any man in her life to call a father figure. Oh God, what would she look like now, what would she be like? Would Hope know him, had Hayley told her of him? Did Hope remember him? Elijah or Rebekah or Freya…of course she did. Hayley would be keeping their memories as well as his alive. The times he and Hayley fought over Hope were past them, and when he got out of here, he'd see Hope again, and his family would reunite soon after if that's the way it had to play out.

The bricks began to fall in multitudes and a huff erupted from someone's mouth. Then he caught sight of light blonde hair, nearly white in the sun catching it. It waved and fell as she pushed and pulled at the bricks, then she threw them down if they were stuck.

Caroline.

Five years without being able to contact her, even though he knew he wouldn't be allowed. Five years without her being able to find him. Oh God what if she'd tried to...he'd replayed their moments in his mind when he felt hopeless for his family. When he thought he'd be left there for all eternity. When he just plain thought of her. If there was one thing Klaus missed more than their kisses in the forest, it was her smile. Her smile would stand out in his family of drama and macabre, her optimism would cheer them up. Her fire and bravery would make them believe she was worthy to be a part of the family.

A small huff escaped her lips and Klaus could only lie in wait, feeling as shocked as he was paralyzed. But seeing this blonde beauty he'd thought of for so long finally before him...

The sight of her teal eyes caught him and for once, instead of the beat of his heart spreading the pain, he felt much better. His fingers twitched, he gained more control over his body. He knew soon he would have the strength to pull the dagger from his chest, and Caroline's concerned, frightened eyes stayed on his. Klaus breathed a laugh, a slight twitch to his mouth in a smile.

It was her. It was truly her.

The rest of the bricks fell and Klaus found the strength to push off the wall he had been laid against.

He didn't have his balance back yet. He fell right into Caroline's arms and felt her arms wrap around him, trying to hold him up even with his weight being too much.

She turned, gripping his body still without dropping him and he clutched her in his hands. She stood in wait.

"Hayley!" Caroline called impatiently. His eyes grew wide. Had she brought Hope? Hayley rushed into view and came to his other side, gripping his body as well and slinging his other arm around her neck.

"Where's Hope?" Klaus managed in a low groan, the pain sending shockwaves throughout his body although he was trying not to think of it.

"Daddy?" A small voice asked. Klaus laughed another smile and gripped both of the women holding him up tighter. A small face came into view. But bigger than he remembered. More beautiful than he could've imagined. The little girl stood before her father, her arms out at her sides, shaking slightly. He smiled at his daughter again.

"Hope" He replied, and tried to stand. Caroline gripped him tighter. Hayley did the same but Klaus couldn't find his footing. Hope's eyes went from his to Hayley.

"The door's still open." She said. Klaus looked at Hayley and she nodded.

"Alright, let's get your father to safety." Hayley replied. Klaus turned to Caroline and found her eyes were already on his. She smiled and looked like she was close to tears. Hayley tried to move them but stopped, Hope joined in watching the reunion.

"All this time, and you were trapped in a cemetery when I was trying to find you." She said her voice breaking. His eyes flashed in surprise at the confession and he smiled at her.

"If it's any consolation I didn't break my promise." Klaus replied. Caroline smiled again and looked at Hayley and Hope.

"Let's get him out of here." Caroline said.


	2. Why Dya Have to Wait

Hello everyone, thank you for your reviews again. If you enjoy this chapter and would like another, I'll shall make this into a full fanfiction. Just say the word. :) Please review! I do like this fanfiction but without reviews I won't have any reasons to continue. Thanks

* * *

His eyes peered through the dark towards the road Hayley was maneuvering the truck to be on. It seems after five years she was quite good at the turns, he wouldn't have been able to manage it himself. He saw Hope sitting in the passenger seat, quietly staring out the windshield with the obedience of a child who's known this life for far too long. That was about to change. Klaus's eyes fell on Caroline who was also staring ahead with the determination of a bull. She looked down at her phone and texted, her slight fingers quick on the screen until she finished and let her hands drop back into her lap, graceful as a ballet dancer.

"I texted Rick, he'll meet us where you're headed." Caroline said to Hayley.

"Alright, then we're one step closer to getting everybody back." Hayley replied happily, smiling at Hope who stared back at her, a hint of a smile in her eyes, and turned onto the road they needed. Klaus looked back at Caroline and she glanced at him innocently.

"It's good that the father of the siphon twins is on such good speaking terms with you to agree to your demands so easily." He noted. Caroline turned her phone light on and stared at the screen absent-mindedly.

"Rick knows that the girls want to help." She gave him a playful eye "They really want to meet Hope as well." Caroline added, warranting another smirk.

"Tell me, how did Rick manage to father the twins at the same time as catering to your high-maintenance vampire lifestyle?" Klaus teased her. The joke fell short as Caroline turned the screen light off and looked up.

"He asked me to marry him a little after the girls were born." She replied. _What?_ The edges of the hard metal seat beneath him felt very cutting suddenly. The entire truck in fact was cold. Klaus looked away, his heart hammering painfully in his chest and he dared himself to let out a breath, although knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"And are you?" He asked, the words from his mouth, the sounds his voice made, made the pain worse. It was different from the blade but only in the sense that the pain couldn't be removed as easily as Hayley had done.

"What?" Caroline asked in return, looking at him. He implored her with wide eyes not to make him spell it out; he had had enough pain for five years. Caroline continued to stare at him, studying his face, riddling out what he was thinking and Klaus could not tear his eyes from that beautiful face. Even more so, if that face was now wed to another. If she told him his fears weren't realized, he would apologize over and over to Elijah. The memory of a man in love with a married woman.

"Married to him." Klaus forced out, leaving a new scar somewhere within him. Oh God the minutes that passed, the time it took her to deliberate her answer convinced him she'd said 'I do' five years ago while he was buried in a wall unable to move.

"I didn't." Caroline said softly, her sympathetic eyes staring into his. Disbelief flooded his brain. _What?_ His face changed with the thought. A jolt of relief coursed through him before he could erase his confusion. "I didn't marry him." She added with a smile. Before he could control himself a huge, sparkling grin overcame his face. If Caroline had been married this entire time, it wouldn't have changed how he felt. If she was married, he'd have lived the rest of his immortal life alone. And Caroline was the one person who made him believe that after all this time, he wouldn't. He so wanted to kiss her right then, he could feel tears starting to come to the surface and he blinked, rubbing at his face and panting, surprised that suddenly her arms were around him. The feeling of her blonde hair against his skin, her head resting against his body, her strength enveloping him, made him nostalgic and he embraced her in return. Klaus buried his face in her hair, and kissed it. Slowly, they pulled back and he caught her hand, kissing her knuckles and gripping the hand with both of his. Caroline watched him and hesitantly put her other hand on top of his. Klaus rested on the back of his seat, and Caroline joined him, their hands still clasped.

Hope turned back from watching her father with the woman he'd shown now, that he truly loved. As the scenery on the side of the road passed them by, she wondered where they were going.

"How's your dad doing back there?" Her mother asked, glancing at her before staring at the road again.

"He seems happy." Hope noted, watching her mother still.

"Yeah. He's loved Caroline for years." Hayley replied. "I thought he just had a thing for her, but Caroline told me different."

"How much does he love her?" Hope asked and Hayley looked at her.

"Why, sweetie?" She asked in return.

"Would she take him away from us?" Hope replied. Hayley continued to stare at her for a minute before remembering her eyes needed to be on the road.

"Your father loves you very much, Hope. Just because he also loves Caroline doesn't mean he'll go away." Hayley replied softly. Hope looked to her lap and played with her fingers.

"Would Caroline want him to?" She asked softly, staring at her fingers still. Hayley put her hand over her daughters, keeping a firm grip on the wheel.

"Baby I promise you. Caroline wouldn't break up our little family. She knows how much your dad loves you, and she loves your father just as much as you do. She would never take him away." Hayley pulled her hand away and put it back on the steering wheel. "She loves you too, sweetie. How could anyone not love you?" Hope smiled to herself and blushed slightly, resulting in a light laugh from her mother.

The four turned into another parking lot down by the docks, a bigger one than the last with more open space, but they wouldn't be there long. Klaus sat up and looked out the window, Caroline getting ready to get out when the truck came to a stop. Hayley looked at Klaus and he stared back at her.

"Good to have you back." Hayley said. He nodded and she climbed out. Hope stared at her father after his eyes fell upon hers.

"I want you to know," Klaus began, offering his hand again "that no matter what happens in this family, if Elijah ends up marrying your mother, if I end up marrying Caroline. It won't take either of us away from you." Hope gripped her seat, close to his hand. Well that was progress. He gave her a smile. "I promise you, Hope, nothing could take me away." He said. He said. Hope took his hand and his squeezed it, not showing his surprise. She smiled at him and let go, slipping from her seat, and Klaus jumped out on his side, glancing from the outskirts of the docks, the tops of the buildings, to his daughter. When her eyes were on his again, he led her around the truck to meet the others. He looked at Caroline and she gave him a smile. Hayley looked at the both of them and then nudged Hope, resulting in her looking at her mother. She seemed to secretly ask if Hope was alright and she gave a small nod. Klaus looked at Hope as well, smiling before a small silver car pulled into the parking lot.

Alaric's head popped into view and Caroline spun around, looking for the twins in the backseat. As Alaric rounded about to get into a parking space, careful to aim inside the lines, the twins looked toward her and jumped to the window, pressing their small hands to the window and grinning. Lizzie continued to smile at her mother, who grinned back and waved at her, while Josie's eyes went to the smallest one in the bunch, a silent gasp came and she waved at the older girl. Caroline glanced at Hope, as did her parents, watching her reaction to children around her age. Hope stared at them, and Hayley could see she was scared.

The car stopped and no sooner than it had, the door on the right popped open, the twins rushing out to their mother. Caroline picked up Josie and hugged her tightly, mumbling about how much she missed them both. She dropped Josie on her feet and hugged Lizzie, who buried her face in her mother's hair. Klaus smiled at the reunion and studied Caroline's face, her tightly shut eyes, loose mouth as she continued to murmur softly to the girl in her arms. The true, Madonna and child. He wanted to burn this image into his mind and paint it later. Give her the work as a mother's day present. Tell the small child how much Caroline loves her. Then the other figure appeared in his vision and he saw Alaric had left the car, coming straight for him. The look in his eye was a mix of protective father and protective friend. He glanced at Caroline before stopping before the hybrid, standing tall before him. The last time they'd been this close, he was possessed by a spell of his mother's concoction, if it hadn't been for the doppelganger trying to save her friends, he would've died. And Caroline would've been dead right along with him. Maybe that spell Davina had finished wasn't so terrible after all.

"Klaus." Alaric greeted brazenly. Klaus stared back at him and nodded.

"Good to see you again, Alaric." He replied, for the benefit of his children and Caroline, whether the children were paying attention or not. Alaric gave him an untrusting look and turned to Caroline, whose eyes found his and gripped Lizzie as she put an arm around Alaric. Klaus blinked and watched them, relieved to have found Caroline's teal eyes on him again as she continued to hold the former vampire.

"How's the little prodigy doing?" Alaric murmured to her. Caroline pulled away and held onto Lizzie with both hands.

"She's a little shy. But I'm sure Lizzie," She looked down at the little girl who smiled up at her "And Josie will love her."

"She's like us?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, she is. But she's got a lot to learn before she can control her powers." Caroline replied, kneeling before her daughter. Klaus continued to watch them with a smirk. "Her aunt's been teaching her how to use it from inside her mind." She added with suspense, getting a gasp from the little girl, who put her hands on her face. Lizzie ran over to Hope, who had moved to stand in front of her mother, Hayley taking her shoulders in her hands protectively as Josie continued to talk to her.

"How long have you and your mom been travelling?" Josie asked.

"A long time." Hope replied in a small voice, staring at the girl in front of her. "We've had my dad's brothers and sisters with us the entire time."

"Where've they been?" Josie asked. Hope looked hesitantly at her mother. Hayley nodded to her and looked back at Josie.

"It's okay, you can tell her." She said. Hope turned back to the girl in front of her.

"They're in the back of the truck Mom brought." Hope replied slowly, watching Josie's reaction. She's come so close to telling other children where the rest of her family was. When she did the one time…it didn't go the way she wanted. Misha was her best friend. Her dark blue eyes had gone from curious to full of terror, but Josie's eyes light up with a smile.

"Cool! Can Lizzie and I see them?" Josie asked. Hope looked back at her mother who smiled at her, and then led them both to the back of the truck. Hayley caught Caroline and Klaus's eyes before they went, and Klaus followed Caroline close behind as she held Lizzie's hand. Alaric was beside Lizzie, glanced back at Klaus before standing before the doors to the truck.

Hayley got up on the end of the truck, and used her hybrid strength to move the steel away from the entrance of the doors. It swung to the side, as she opened one door and Hope opened the other. Klaus watched her as she did it, her eyes curious and blank at the same time. Whatever memories Hope had of them, of the life they once led, they were buried. All she knew now was the life that was spent away from them. He bowed his head. Caroline looked back at Klaus, and put a hand on his arm. He looked at her and put the thought on the back burner.

Hayley climbed the rest of the way into the truck, and helped Hope inside of it, picking up Josie as Caroline handed the girl to her, Klaus climbed in and Alaric climbed up, taking Lizzie with him. Hayley let Klaus go before her, holding onto Hope and watching her as he stepped closer to his family.

His hand met the polished wood of the coffin, caressing the surface as if it were Rebekah's blonde hair. He looked at another, and squeezed the side, as if it were Elijah's shoulder. He looked beyond, to the two other coffins ahead of him, and felt his heart tremble again. Klaus turned back to Hayley and looked at Caroline.

"Let's get the girls ready to do this." Klaus said in a low tone. Caroline watched him. She knew how much his family meant to him. Knew how relieved and frightened he was, all at the same time. She wondered if she was the only one to see it, but knew it wasn't possible. He stayed in New Orleans for a reason. But as she looked back at her girls, who stared at her, their father and Klaus with a little fright, she knew he was in over his head.

"Maybe we should wait a sec." Caroline said, surprising everyone. Klaus looked back at her in confusion.

"Caroline, my family will be lost soon if this doesn't happen now." He replied, emphasizing every word.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't do it. But you were trapped in a wall for five years, Klaus. Hayley, Hope, me, we were the ones that figured out what to do. So let us take back the reigns." Caroline said. He stared hard at her, and looked away.

"Hayley, what is it you suggest?" Klaus sighed heavily, turning to her. Hayley stared back at him in surprise.

"Well, I –" She glanced at Caroline and down to Hope. "The girls are going to need a minute, possibly. When was the last time you had them siphon something?" Hayley asked Alaric.

"Ah, we had them unlock the doors to the Armory two years ago." He replied, and then looked back at Klaus who was staring at him. "We need them to remember how to do what it is, they have to do. Otherwise something could go wrong, and your family's lost either way." He told him. Klaus set his mouth in a line.

"Did you really not think to check if your children were up to the task?" Klaus demanded of him.

"We came in guns blazing without a plan for a reason, Klaus!" Alaric exclaimed. "When Caroline called for you, and didn't really let me get a word in edge-wise, I didn't have time to think." He added. Klaus's mouth closed and he looked away. His eyes fell onto Caroline's.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to potentially put your children in danger." He said. Caroline nodded, giving him a smile of reassurance. "How much time do we have left?" He asked. Caroline took out her phone.

"We've got fifteen minutes."

"How long do you estimate the girls will need before they're ready?" Klaus asked

"Maybe five. They're strong." Caroline offered. He nodded.

"Very well. When you are all ready I'll be here." He said. Caroline and Alaric wasted no time in hopping out of the truck, taking their children with them, and Hayley led Hope closer to him.

"You really think we'll get them back?" Hayley asked softly. Klaus gave her a look.

"We have to at least try." He replied. He looked down to Hope, whose eyes stared back into his. He offered his hand. She took it.

"You will learn a new meaning of family today, littlest wolf." Klaus said, smirking. Hope studied him and smiled back, stepping in and putting an arm around his neck. Klaus bent down onto one knee and hesitantly put a hand on her back. He smiled to himself and rubbed her back, letting his daughter squeeze his neck for another minute. He closed his eyes, rocking her side to side with one hand staying on her back. Hope pulled away and smiled big. Klaus stared at her and returned her smile.

"I'm ready for that." Hope replied, getting a laugh from both of her parents.

"So are we, Hope." Klaus chuckled, and gently pulled her head in to press against his own. He stood fully up, still smiling at his daughter. He looked at Hayley, and she sat down on the side of the truck, Hope turning around to take her hands. Klaus joined Hayley and watched the little game Hayley played with her. The thumbs moved, and Hope used her speed to slap the top of her mother's hands, Hayley pulling back just in time, both of them laughing. Klaus chuckled with them, loving the sound of his daughter's laughter.

Hayley played the game with Hope, all the while Klaus watched between them and Caroline talking to Josie and Lizzie. Alaric stood beside her, not saying anything with his hands in his pockets. The protective father as Caroline prepared their children for awakening his family. In any other circumstance, he wouldn't have allowed it. Those children had bright futures, and plans just like their mother. It should not be taken from them like so many futures had been. But then Caroline would feel the same. She was having the two individuals she loved more than anything; help someone she might still have feelings for. At least he hoped so. The children looked to be prepared for their task, and were talking to their father, making jokes with Caroline. Her smile came, and her eyes glanced towards him. Her smile faltered slightly and then brightened, making him smile.

The lid of Elijah's coffin opened and the death-like sleep was apparent to Klaus. He stared at his older brother's body, not sure if he could save them all again. This time might be too late. They would forgive him possibly but he'd had to spend another five hundred lifetimes away from them. That would be the true curse. Caroline led Josie by the shoulders to the opening, and had her stand on the stool Hayley had put out. Josie stood a waist-height over Elijah, her hands would easily be able to reach him.

"Okay, just like you did with your sister before." Caroline whispered. Josie nodded. She put her hands on Mr. Mikaelson's open wound, wincing at the feeling of the dark red on the man's arm. She inhaled deeply, and felt something through her body like she did before. That wasn't it. There was a really powerful spell attached to him, mommy didn't say anything about that and suddenly she felt scared. It shook her, and quickly her hands were ripped off Elijah's limb, and she was enveloped in a tight hug.

"It's okay, sweetie." Her mother murmured to her. Caroline threw a panicked glance back at Klaus who watched the scene in concern. Josie was barely able to take away the magic of the bite. He wasn't sure Lizzie would be able to do the same, nor did she need to try. He caught her eye again.

"I'm sorry." He said again. Caroline turned to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Your girls aren't strong enough yet, it seems they won't be for the next few years. Elijah is safe now, but the rest of my family isn't." He replied. Caroline nodded. Hayley stood up from watching Elijah.

"What're you going to do?" She asked.

"If the blade that Marcel had put into my chest is the variable in which Rebekah, Kol and Freya were kept safe and alive, perhaps it simply just needs to be put back." Klaus replied.

"We are not putting that thing back into you." Caroline protested.

"I don't see how we have any other choice." Klaus replied simply.

"Really, all the dramatics." A voice said from the coffin. Hayley gasped and put a hand over her mouth, staring wide-eyed at the man she loved. Hope watched the scene as well, grabbing ahold of her mother's hand. "Niklaus, you haven't changed a bit." Elijah said, grinning.


	3. Just a Little Late

Rebekah got out of her coffin last; meeting eyes with Kol, whose bite was beginning to fade rather well. Freya had been awoken after Elijah, and they had stepped out of the coffin as easily as rolling out on the appropriate side of the bed. Kol continued to stare at her and she looked back to him.

"It seems we're saved after all." Kol supposed, smiling. "I wish it could've been the same for Davina."

"We all do, brother. But it is five years into the past, as Klaus had told us. She wouldn't want you to stop living your life on her behalf." Rebekah replied. Kol stared wide-eyed at her but remained silent, looking away. Rebekah carefully got herself out of the coffin, as she was still perched on a table, and set her feet on the ground, taking in every detail. Where they were, and who they were here with.

Nik had informed them of the present day a little after Kol awoke; he made sure Kol had heard him before returning to Hope. His daughter. The little girl she'd looked after for a few months, making her longing for a family and children even stronger than it had ever been. My she had grown. She hadn't seen Hope for the past few years, not while being safely daggered and away from all she loved. And so the shock was bigger than it was for Elijah or Kol. Rebekah hoped that sweet little girl remembered her.

And then four new faces were with them. Two of them she'd seen before, and both had tried to kill her and her family all the time they were in Mystic Falls. But Caroline was at least nicer to her than Alaric had been. What were they doing together, and with two children younger than Hope?

Hayley looked around at all the people she loved in the same room, and wondered if it was a dream. Hell she even had missed Kol at this point. Who knows if they were going to end up ever talking, but she had felt horrible when Davina passed like he did. She was a friend, and she'd chosen to be. That made Davina an ally in her eyes. Hayley turned to Elijah, whose eyes had glanced towards hers while talking to Alaric, and she looked down at Hope; making sure she was alright being there alone with her father. Then she made her way over to the one man she missed the most, this whole time.

Elijah sat on the corner of the table where his coffin had been placed. Hayley stood before him, a little before the spread out of his legs, and stared right at him. He smiled at her, and Alaric walked away.

Rebekah stood before Klaus and Caroline, the two seemed as if they belonged at each other's side. Whether it was here or any other place on this planet. Her big brother gave her a smile and they came in to hug.

"You're back to stay, now." He decided.

"Only until the next thing makes me go mad, Nik, but let's put that concern on the back burner for now." Rebekah replied, pulling away. Nik watched her, searching to see if what she said she thought was the truth. She gave him a look and turned her eyes to Caroline, who'd been looking towards the two girls.

"Did you assist Hayley in our rescue?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah, she found me and the girls a few months ago." She replied, giving a shy smile. Rebekah glanced at her brother who had an infectious smile at the sight of the one on her.

"I'm sorry, who are these girls? Did Rick ask you to be a surrogate mother or something? Even then that doesn't make sense, you are dead." Rebekah said.

"They're Gemini twins from a witch coven. Alaric fell in love with a witch that didn't practice anymore and ended up getting her pregnant, but she died before she could have them."

"Which makes this even more puzzling."

"The coven used a spell to put the fetuses into the closest womb, and they found mine." Caroline explained, glaring. Klaus watched his sister as she tried to work it out.

"Why couldn't they have used that Bennett witch's tum? At least there would be no danger that the children would be still-borns or some other horrible death."

"Bonnie wasn't in the room at the time. And some witches made sure my body would accommodate the babies until they were ready to be born." Caroline replied. Rebekah let all of this information sink in.

"And so they're the ones that saved us." Rebekah stated.

"Yeah. They saved my life and my friends' lives once too." She replied, smiling at the girls again.

"Well as lovely as this reunion is, chances are Marcel knows we're out." Rebekah said.

"Just what I thought when we had time to think. Caroline helped Hope reach out to Freya, I assumed you would've seen them work together." Klaus replied.

"It was in their own private world, a room only they could enter and Freya was much more interested in us having peace than updating us on the outside world." Rebekah replied.

"Well then, Hope put up a barrier spell, but if Marcel has found another way to seek out magic as to control the witches again, he most likely knows we're here." Klaus said

"How do you know?" Caroline asked them, their eyes falling on hers. "Wouldn't we feel some kind of a counter on the spell, or hearing his vampire army coming or something?"

"Marcellus knows us the best out of all our enemies." Elijah interjected, making Klaus flinch. "He was once, a part of this family. But he chose to disown us and nearly killed us all." He added, nodding to Klaus and standing beside him. Hayley stood on Elijah's other side and searched for Hope, looking back to find her still talking to Freya.

"So really we need to keep moving." Caroline prompted. She turned to Klaus and saw the same light in his eyes as there had been five years ago.

"Or fight." Klaus replied with a smile. The silence that followed was not an agreeable silence; Elijah shifted his stance and put his hands in his suit pants, Hayley crossed her arms and looked away. Rebekah stared at her big brother as if he was insane.

"What good would starting another war with our family do, when we just reunited?" Rebekah asked him.

"It would teach him that although we are no longer the top of the food chain, we will never fall."

"Nik, where have you been for the past five years? We already did." Kol replied, crossing his arms and standing beside Hayley.

"In my book falling implies you were killed. If there's a chance to reclaim the throne I will take it." Klaus said stubbornly.

"My, he really hasn't changed." Rebekah said in irritated awe. Caroline considered him as the rest of his siblings moved away from him.

"You want to know what I think?" She asked him. Klaus looked at her in interest. "You are definitely a better man than the last time you set up shop in Mystic Falls." He grinned at her.

"I'm glad to be making such a wonderful impression, love." He chuckled. "If you are convinced that I have changed, that is all the support I need." She smiled at him and reached out for his hand, gripping it in both of his.

* * *

"Klaus Mikaelson!" The low shout came from the street. Conversations ceased abruptly, pupils dilated and hearts stuttered. No one moved towards the window except the twins, who were pulled back swiftly by their parents.

"I know you're there…" Marcel prompted with a smile. "I had some backups put in place in case you escaped. Let's face it; you would've done so eventually." Klaus ground his teeth and Elijah looked back to him. "As for finding you here, I was in the process of a locator spell when it stopped about fifty yards from here. Didn't take much longer to connect the dots." Hayley moved over to Klaus, having grabbed Elijah's arm and Rebekah following them. "Tell me, how does it feel, surviving the only family you had left?" Klaus scowled and glared out the window

"If he wants brutality, he'll get it." He growled, making for the door.

"Klaus" Caroline called after him "you know Marcel's baiting you, you really want him to find out your siblings are still alive?" She asked. Klaus spun around to stare at her.

"I realize Marcel baiting me is merely a ploy to get my attention. He has more men down there, maybe this new thing he became loses its power over time. He might not be as lethal as he had been before."

"Or maybe he's just counting on you desperately wanting to have the last word, again." Caroline snapped at him. Klaus drew in a breath to retaliate and found no words, setting his mouth.

"What do you suggest?" He asked. Everyone stared at Caroline in surprise, who stared back at him, trying to work out a plan in her mind. Freya went toward Klaus, leaving Hope by herself as Elijah glanced at her.

"I could help Hope cast a cloaking spell in place of the barrier spell. Bring it down as we exit the building. Marcel could possibly be too interested building up his power in the face of everyone else who still fear you, to notice us as we walk right past him, invisible and undetected." Freya offered, staring at her brother. Klaus turned and looked at Hope with a wide eyes.

"Would you be able to do so?" He asked his daughter. Hope stared at her father, and Hayley saw a mix of emotions. Anger. Betrayal. Sadness. But she set her mouth and mutely nodded. Klaus smiled at her and knelt down, pulling Hope towards him and embracing her, resting his chin on her small shoulder. Hope let her arms stay at her sides and waited for her father to pull away, putting the palm of his hand against the side of her face for a moment before standing up again. Hope turned away as Freya came back towards her; Elijah and Hayley helped Freya take his coffin off the table as to prepare the spell. Freya knelt down before Hope.

"Now, you remember the beginning of the barrier spell?" She asked. Hope nodded. "It's basically the same. The middle and the end are different."

As Freya explained the spell to his daughter, Klaus stood watching them, Caroline beside him, the girls coming over to watch as well. Soon Hope closed her eyes and took her aunt's hands. They began to chant in latin, the spell drawn on the table flickering as if it was an illusion. Josie and Elizabeth inched toward the table, watching the drawing continue to flicker.

Kol stood outside of the group that watched his sister and niece work their magic. He didn't care that this family was reunited. He didn't much care that Hope had helped rescue them, nor what she was. Nik was always going to get what he wanted, and apparently that child was one of them. Including the blonde that helped nearly assassinate his family years ago. He didn't know his brother had a thing for blondes now. There was Cami of course, but Nik wasn't acting the same way around this one as he did with Camille. He was happier. More willing to be stripped of his power. And the younger blonde didn't have any problem taking it.

Small conversations started and the table disappeared. All eyes went to Freya.

"We hide the table, chances are Marcel won't realize what we've done until we're far enough away." She explained. She took Hope against her side and looked at Klaus. "We should go." Freya started to lead the group, Alaric the only one looking around at everyone in skepticism.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" He called to her. Freya turned back to him. "I mean, you did just get out of a five-year coma, after whatever the hell it was that landed you there. You sure you're not a little rusty?"

"Pay attention Alaric, its Hope that put the spell into place." Rebekah replied dryly. Alaric turned to Hayley.

"Has she done something this big before?" He asked her. Hayley gave him a look.

"Look, I know you're worried the fact that Hope isn't in control yet makes it easy for your girls to be sitting ducks. But recklessness is just what we have to go with for right now, because we don't have anything else that won't keep up from finally getting finished off by the one guy that can actually kill us." She replied. Caroline noticed that Klaus put a hand on Elijah's shoulder, and gave him a look of worry.

"Well maybe as much faith as I'd put on Hope's power, you shouldn't count on it to not fluctuate. Me and Caroline have seen that happen more than enough. Put something more in as a safeguard." Alaric implored. Hayley glared at him but looked away, smiling in reassurance at Hope and turning to Elijah. Freya stared at Elijah and he looked away for a moment. He shifted his stance and put a hand up to her.

"As much as I have faith, in Hope's ability to protect this family," he turned to her "perhaps a safeguard would be, a good idea."

Hope set her mouth in a thin line, and there was no mistaking the rage that burned in her eyes as she looked between her father and her uncle. Caroline pressed Josie to her leg in a small hug, and turned back to Hope. Seems Hope knew her father as well as she did, but it was going to be alright. Klaus was going to make it right with her.

With a new safeguard in place, Freya took hold of Rebekah and forced the two families to leave the building. Hope gripped her mother's hand tightly as they ran downstairs, and saw the door open, Marcel and his men standing before it. Marcel had changed slightly since their last meeting. Usually the man would stand still before his enemy, waiting them right in the eye. Now, Marcel had taken to pacing, glancing toward the door everytime he turned. And as the Mikaelson family, Caroline and Alaric watched, Marcel continued to pace, continued to look toward the door at every turn. Freya and Rebekah looked back at the group and led them out the door.

Marcel stood still suddenly, startling the two sisters into stopping, their brothers crashing into them, Klaus gripped Hope's shoulder, discreetly reaching back to find Caroline's hand, which was grabbed instantly. Their eyes were wide on the monster before them, until they noticed his chin tipped back and he grinned at the windows again.

"Is this what you are reduced to?" Marcel screamed, taking a step back and making everyone flinch. Klaus looked at Marcel's men that flanked him, but didn't stand before him. They were more afraid of him than respectful. Despite himself, Klaus looked away. The talk of loyalty, respect and love, and Marcel turns into him, just as he hoped he wouldn't. Marcel was his better, but then sons were supposed to surpass their fathers. "Hiding like rats in an abandoned building, hoping to God someone won't turn on the light?"

Elijah looked away and held onto Rebekah tighter.

"I mean sure, couple of your siblings still had some decency, but you always throw it out the window when there's a question of family, right?" Marcel yelled. "Tell you what. If you come out now with your hands up" he said in mockery "you'll be let off with a warning. You can go back to the dark and Klaus, you could go back to the garden. You won't need that blade back in your chest. But if you don't come down now, I won't rest until I find you, and everyone who loves you." Klaus's grip on Caroline's hand grew tighter, and he nearly pulled Hope to him.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you?" Marcel screamed as Kol stood before him. The man's volume hurt Kol's ears and he ducked away, covering his ears. He hadn't gotten used to being out in the world yet, not this time. "You will regret ever trying to take my throne, Klaus Mikaelson. You'll regret ever coming near Davina to help you and your hybrid daughter." He sneered. Hayley looked back to Marcel, and felt her heart break. "Rebekah, you can forget about ever coming back to me if you side with your brother, AGAIN!" Marcel screamed. Rebekah pulled Freya and Elijah harder away from him. Caroline glanced at Alaric and released Klaus's hand, starting to lead Josie before her with her hands on the young girl's ears, Alaric followed suit with Lizzie.

"Klaus I'll make you regret everything you ever did to me that you thought was for my benefit." Kol glared at him and Alaric reluctantly grabbed the young man's shoulder to yank him away.

"I will remind you every day, of what your family did to Davina, and everything she paid for that wasn't her price to pay!" Marcel yelled. "You miss the days you didn't know Freya sought out your family. It was her loyalty to you that got us to where we are right now." He continued.

Rebekah and Freya turned around to look at the man continue to yell up at the windows. Elijah and Klaus caught their eyes.

"You need to wait here and make sure he doesn't catch onto what we're doing." Elijah murmured, as if he was scared Marcel would hear them. Rebekah nodded to him and pulled on Freya to follow her, unable to speed away. Klaus sought Caroline again, and put an arm around her shoulders as she neared him. He looked back at Alaric who was coming up behind them and turned back around to Elijah.

"We need to get them to safety." Klaus said urgently. Elijah nodded.

"There's a place we could go, our sisters will find us." He replied. He roped an arm around Kol and they began to run.

"Whoever it was that helped you, I'll kill them right in front of your eyes. I'll rip their throats out right in front of your eyes. And if they love you, well that makes it even better! After I ensure their deaths, I will kill you, and you can die in extreme pain just like Gia did, but you will be by their side. Their loyalty to you, the day they met you, will be their greatest regret." Marcel growled. He turned to one of his men and gestured for them to go up.

Rebekah and Freya had travelled in the building across the street to the room that was level the one they'd left. They stared at Marcel's men who ran around, yelling threats, throwing around furniture, ripping fabric, smashing windows, just like they had when they came the first time. Freya drew an intake of breath and Rebekah turned to her. Freya glanced at her little sister and shook her head, smiling in reassurance. The man had gotten to the room they had been in. The table was still invisible. Furniture was destroyed, glass smashed, and other objects left behind smashed to dust.

"Will this be our new story? Fleeing from the one person we thought we could trust?" Rebekah asked. Freya turned to her, and breathed deeply, controlling her heartbeat. She laid a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Rebekah." Freya said, prompting her to look in Freya's eyes. "If you truly believe that, then we are already lost." Rebekah gave her a sorrowful look. "Our brothers will find a way. Our niece will find a way." Rebekah smiled at her and turned back to the vandalizing men. "I will find a way." Freya added. "Caroline and her family will find a way." She said more to herself than to Rebekah. They'd find a way. They weren't lost, and they were not going to hide for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Okay the chapter's done now, sorry it took so long to upload. Please review and tell me if you'd like more because otherwise there won't be another chapter. Please and thank you**


	4. All My Days Spent By the Telephone

**Thank you everyone for your comments, and after several reviews telling me to have this in the crossover section, I finally did it. I didn't think of the publicity decreasing because of what was and wasn't advertised. But I'd just like to say, it took this long to put it in the crossover, is because this is mostly centered around the Originals, mainly Klaus's, rehabilitation into the real world, after their put-downs.**

 **For the reviews telling me they don't like Klaroline: it is your opinion, and although I don't agree with it, I went from jumping on that opinion and trying to rip it apart, to getting tired of the KC and CK arguments, to just letting you guys be. I love Klaroline, and you could think they will not ever be on the screen again, we're a dead ship in the water etc; I could think of many many arguments I've gathered from other KC shippers that are really good arguments, but I'll just say this: if I came across your fanfic about CK or HK or what have you, would you want me to tell you your ship is deader than roadkill? No, because you want me to respect you. Not all KCers hate on other ships. So please do the same for me.**

 **For Fleur Blue & Alina - Merci beaucomp, je l'espere mon francais est bien, il fallait passer par Google translate. Je serai bientot mise a jour**

* * *

Hope sat across from her father, an open space between them. Freya was recovering a few rooms away from what everyone knew was a PTSD flashback, a cold washcloth laid on her forehead by her little sister, and Kol and Elijah were preparing to fight Marcel's men if Freya hadn't recovered enough to put up a protection spell. Hope was refusing to help, although Hayley had been thankful she chose to do it now instead of when she thought her father went back on his word so fast. Alaric and the twins, they were in another room, trying to forget the world and playing with what toys their father had brought with them. No one had decided if they were needed yet.

Caroline watched the father-daughter staring contest, ready to step in whenever. Hope staring at her father in frustration, mirroring Klaus's elbows resting on his knees, leaning toward her. Only, his face was serene, calm. He almost looked like he was okay with Marcel busting the door down and taking them all just when they had gotten back on their feet again. He only stared at his daughter in wonder and happiness.

"Why did you lie" Hope stated, leaning back. Klaus was taken by surprise at the words and looked at her in confusion. "You said you would never leave again. But you were going to go back to that wall, get boarded up all over again, to save your brothers and sisters."

"And to save you, little wolf." He replied. "Your life was at stake just as your aunts and uncles lives were when I first allowed Marcel to hurt me." Hope blinked in surprise. "I meant what I had said, Hope. And I shall not be taken from you again." Klaus promised.

Hope sat frozen, letting her father's words sink in. Her face a mixture of realization and continued frustration. Klaus stood up and laid a hand on the top of her head briefly, turning to Caroline who was sitting in the corner of the room where Hope could have seen her, but out of his eyesight yet again. He went to her and turned back to look at his daughter, the want to be with both of them was as strong as the bond of his family centuries before either of them had been born. He had grown to love that new development long ago. Hope watched her father and his love leave.

Caroline stepped around the corner in the next room to cut off Hope's line of sight and Klaus joined her, watching her face deep in thought.

"Is Freya gonna be alright?" Caroline asked worriedly. Klaus smiled

"I'm sure she will be, she is a Mikaelson after all." He replied in assurance. She turned to look at Hope, who had gotten up and was wandering around the room. "Don't worry love; Hope's refusal to help does not have impending doom written all over it. She knows we depend upon her as much as we do her aunt." Klaus added. Caroline sighed and looked away then he put his hand on her arm, rubbing it gently. She slowly turned her head back, and her eyes found his as she crossed her arms.

"I never got a chance to say…thank you." Klaus said. Caroline's eyebrows rose "You helped bring me back as you've done before. And there is no one I would count on more to do so again." Klaus said. Caroline's small smile faded and she searched his eyes.

"What do you mean again?" She asked, drawing closer to him.

"Never you mind." He scolded softly, and drew his arms around her, slow enough to allow time for her to drop her arms before they got pinned. Caroline put her arms around him as well and buried her face in his neck, gripping his back tightly.

"Don't go and do something stupid." She murmured as she pulled back to look at him. Klaus held onto her still and smiled.

"Like what?" He asked

"Like getting yourself killed." Caroline replied. Klaus blinked and waited for elaboration. "Your family obviously needs you, and you need your family. You guys just got eachother back… I just got you back. So don't go being a hero before we have spent lots more time together." She added with a hint of a laugh behind her words. Klaus smiled again. Caroline glanced at his mouth, before staring in his eyes a few moments longer. He raised his hand to the side of her face, before they both leaned in and shared one kiss. Yes it was just one kiss, but it felt like time had frozen just for them. She had thought about how this would happen since the day Hayley came to her and said Klaus needed help. Thinking it would be stolen; he'd pull her in and take it before going off and fighting the good fight. Or maybe the first time he laid his eyes on her he'd step in and kiss her, regardless of who was there to see it. Their kiss being hidden from everyone, including their children, it was normal but now…she wanted more.

When they pulled apart, Klaus looked at her with hooded eyes and she smirked, and then followed his eyes to where Hope was. She would be in the corner playing with the things on one of the vanities, or sitting and waiting for her and her father to return. But the room was empty, Hope was gone. Klaus immediately sidestepped and left Caroline with a brush of his hand on her arm, she followed after him and they marched through the room, double checking Hope hadn't hidden behind one of the open-flung doors. When neither found Hope, they looked back at eachother, silently deciding where to go next; Caroline went into one adjacent room while Klaus went into the other, and then met again in the hallways before entering. Hope leaned against the wall of the hallway, the other side looking over the balcony. They both shared a few moments of breathless relief. Because what if this was Marcel's new thing now, going under their noses invisibly and stealing the people they cared most about? Hurting them right when you least expect it and then had to deal with it right after? Caroline patted Klaus's shoulder and squeezed it, laying her head on him. Klaus put his hand over hers and pulled her along until he let go, seeing Hope's eyes lift to his. Klaus crouched slightly to meet her eye level and Hope looked away.

"Mom told me it was alright for me to be mad for what you did. Leaving us." Hope began. Klaus's whimsical expression faded slowly into distrust. "It was because of the threat to our safety that you left, Mom told me that every day for as long as I can remember. And when you came back I thought everything would go back to how it used to be. Mom always said that too."

"You wouldn't have remembered most of that time, little wolf. You were three." Klaus replied. Hope nodded.

"Mom said always and forever. That we'd always be reunited and we would always be happy again." Hope said. Klaus smiled and looked back at Caroline who stood before the hallway entrance still. His gaze upon her made her want to come and stand beside him.

"And so we shall be, Hope." Klaus promised, his arm around Caroline's waist. "This city is where you were born. Not far from here in fact. This city is the first place I could call home centuries after leaving my first one. And I shall have this city be yours as well." He vowed. Hope stared at him, not knowing how to take this information when Caroline looked over the balcony hallway.

"We should join the others." Caroline murmured to them both. Klaus took Caroline's hand and turned around, Caroline gestured for Hope and she came to Caroline's side, knocking into the woman's leg and hand with her shoulder, as they began to find their way back to everyone else.

Elijah had gotten everyone into one room, Hayley sitting by Kol nearest him. He had a plan.

"We should develop a truce, with Marcellus."

"He wishes to be called Marcel now, brother." Klaus muttered as he came to find a space to sit with his family.

"Very well. Marcel." Elijah corrected himself and continued. "Marcel wishes us to remain under his control, as to save face with the community he's built over the past five years."

"We don't know if that community he's built knows about us or not. Or if they even want us in this town any longer." Kol quipped.

"That is true, but the simple fact remains. This is our home. And we've fought centuries to gain one. We shall not lose it in a mere handful." Elijah replied.

"What if they decide to run us out of town instead of just putting us down again? Marcel can kill us. We won't have any choice in whether we can go or not." Hayley said.

"Which is precisely why we need a truce. We can live freely here, without the authority we held before. We need not rule this city. We can merely live amongst its residents." Elijah replied. All eyes turned to Klaus, whose had been fixed upon his brother. Caroline kept ahold of his hand and watched him worriedly. Of all the times Klaus needed to prove he was the alpha male, this was not one of them.

"I'm all for it." Klaus decided. All he wanted was a new start. Ruling this city could be a prospect at a later date, when Hope was less traumatized by his departure, when he had mended all fences and reconstructed the bridges burned with Marcel. And when he and Caroline had spent a lot more time together, as she'd put it. Caroline and Hayley could hear the breath of relief coming from Rebekah. Elijah was stunned into silence, and Kol smiled. Freya stood up, a smile unable to stay beneath the surface, as she glowed, staring at her little brother.

"Look who's finally given up the ghost, brother." Kol commended. Klaus looked at him and smirked.

"Well then." Freya said with a grin. "Let's begin to map out what this truce will look like from our side."

* * *

The night passed as slow as if Diana had known her subjects had wanted this small bit of time to last, and so she had chosen an arrow for her bow that would go far slower than many she had in her quiver. The moonlight had made Caroline's hair turn silver, its beams coming into their room softly. It made him feel at peace.

There was no furniture in their room; the last time his family had used this place it had been looted by thieves and miscreants. It was no matter. He might've gotten used to sleeping on a softer mattress but lying on the cold floor was no stranger to him. And with Caroline lying beside him it didn't matter what the other variables were. She and Alaric had put the girls to bed, she'd read to them from a more advanced age book, and while she was doing so he watched his sister and his daughter prepare to cast the spell for the long night ahead. He and Caroline had come back together to be in their own little corner of the room with the rest of his family during the night. Rebekah had other plans.

Rebekah had brought them a few blankets from somewhere to use; at her insistence he and Caroline had been given the only other room that Hope and Freya both could keep hidden from any spell throughout the night. He would go and check on them shortly. But he wanted to hear the end of Caroline's tale. How she had found her way back to him even with Hayley's help.

"We found Enzo and Damon in Georgia finally. They'd killed a hundred people, if we didn't stop them they would've killed more. Used their compulsion to make it seem like no one was missing at all. When we found the bodies, everyone was hanging from the ceiling, their ankles were tied up in chains and they'd intentionally cut their throats to make the blood fall on the floor."

"Sounds like my technique back in the 1600s." Klaus said, resulting in receiving a snide look. "What was the purpose behind this complicated procedure?" He asked; smoothing out with the blanket's wrinkles on Caroline's hip.

"They were pooling…enough blood to bring the creature they were…possessed with into the world. Apparently it was from another…dimension." Caroline replied shakily, and stopped his hand, fiddling with it in both of hers. Klaus watched her do so as she turned onto her back and continued her story. "We managed to stop it from coming through its blood portal, as gross as that term is. Bonnie had befriended a witch from another powerful bloodline and cast a spell, locking the thing into the cave it had been in before. We found how it got out and plugged that up too, and then soundproofed it with another spell."

"Sounds like plugging the leaks of an already broken barrier."

"That's what I said. Minus the accent." Caroline replied, grinning at her small joke, getting a grin from Klaus. "But instead of listening to me, Stefan ignored the problem. I mean, the soundproof spell only worked for so long, the thing found a way around it; it was starting to call out to the witch that was helping us. Damon was back and he needed Stefan's help, I was more focused on the door. Bonnie helped Enzo recuperate and I worked with the witch to move the thing somewhere more secure."

"And where did that rift leave you and the ripper?" Klaus asked. Caroline stopped wedging her ring finger between his index and middle finger.

"We broke up." She replied. He could hear the heartbreak in her voice and moved his elbow to let his free hand cradle the side of her face. He leaned down slowly and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes. He heard her breath dissipate and his throat thickened.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against her skin, then pulled back to look at her. Caroline stared at him above her and pulled apart their fingers, laying his hand on her body. This wasn't the time. This wasn't the place. They were safe, but hanging by a thread. And against every logical part of her brain telling her to stop before she realizes how stupid this decision was, she pulled him closer. It wasn't rebound sex. She didn't even know if this was going to lead to sex. Things were so fragile right now they would probably just do everything but that. But when he'd kissed her skin, she was reminded once again of the afternoon they spent in the leaves of the forest she grew up wandering. And if anything good was going to come of reliving the memory of Stefan choosing Damon over her, this had better be one of them.

Klaus's mouth locked over hers and she moved her hand along his body to grasp at the hair on the back of his head, memorizing everything about him again. He didn't move to lie on top of her; that probably wasn't on the menu tonight. But the way his closeness felt it didn't matter if they didn't have sex. She just needed…him.

Klaus pulled her to lie on top of him, relishing in the warmth of her body in contrast to the cold of the concrete beneath them. This was much like one of his less dignified daydreams whilst he was in the garden. Although it had turned to a nightmare quickly after; as the bricks she had pulled loose to set him free sprung back to trap her with him. Snapping his mind out of those thoughts, he trailed his hand along her side and found the hem of her shirt, pulling it up slowly. He had to stop; he hadn't planned to stay here all night. Hope needed his assurance and support more than she ever had. And so when her kisses became heated, he pulled free of her mouth. But she moved her lips to the nape of his neck, resulting in needing to grip her shirt in one clenched fist in order to keep his mind straight.

Klaus's panting began to cease when Caroline realized he wasn't moving any farther. She pulled back and looked at him, smiling. Because this was a war zone, even if Klaus's family wasn't outwardly showing it before Hope and the girls, even if though the girls were asking what was going on she and Alaric weren't telling them anything about it. The children got to remain oblivious. And so when Klaus moved to stand up, letting the blanket fall from his body, she got up with him. His eyes met hers like a livewire.

"If you're going to check on Hope I'm going with you. And you're coming with me when I go to check on the girls." Caroline said. Klaus smiled and reached out toward her hair, starting to pat it down.

"In that case, best not to appear as if we'd just made out like a pair of teenagers." He replied. Caroline returned the favor, and though they didn't look exactly like they had before they'd entered the room, little to no one would be suspicious. They began to leave the room, and Klaus discreetly took her hand, hiding it behind his body along with his as they saw his family. Rebekah withdrew her hand from Kol's shoulder as he lay in his make-shift bed. Klaus met his sister's eyes with a smile, walking past them and taking Caroline with. Caroline found they were looking after her, all their eyes boring into both their backs.

"They're a bit different than the last Mikaelson family you met and negotiated with." Klaus noted, almost upon Freya and Hope.

"Rebekah was practically my friend when you guys left. Despite trying to kill you all. I think forgiveness runs in the family." She replied.

"It has to, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now." He teased. Caroline bumped his shoulder and they saw Freya and Hope, their backs to them and sitting on their legs, their arms raised up, joined, and chanting over another concoction of spells. As Klaus and Caroline started toward them Hayley appeared from around the corner, her eyes landing on him first, then looking to Caroline. Hayley came to stand beside Klaus, opposite him.

"How is she?" Klaus asked, murmuring in her ear.

"She's tired, but so is Freya. Me and Rebekah are going back and forth, bringing them food and things they need. They're going to have to wait to have them until they don't need the spell anymore." Hayley replied. She sucked in her breath and blinked repeatedly, Caroline could see how much Hayley wanted to avoid crying right now. Klaus turned fully to her and took her arms in his hands. Caroline moved closer to see Hayley's face.

"Hope and Freya are going to be fine." Klaus assured her. "As much as I dislike our daughter being subjected to this kind of fasting, she knows it is for our family. And if she wishes to stop, Freya can take over. I'll continue to come in and check on her throughout the night as well." Hayley nodded and sucked in another breath, moving away from him to go to Elijah. Hayley's eyes landed on Caroline's again.

"Thank you for helping us get this far." Hayley told her. Caroline was taken in surprise, speechless. A dozen other things running through her mind stopped short. "This situation might suck right now, but at least we're all together again." Hayley looked through the open doorway to Rebekah and Elijah. "I have Elijah back." She added, turning back. "It's been five years since I've seen him. I have you to thank for reuniting all of us and I know if you wanna stay with us, Hope will love you being part of her family." Caroline smiled at her, flustered, and looked towards Hope. Klaus leaned in and kissed Caroline's cheek gently before walking to Hope and facing her.

Hope looked up to her father, being chastised by Freya for breaking the concentration. Klaus gave his sister a stern look, receiving one in return.

"She shall continue in a moment sister, please." Klaus told her. Freya took on the full power of the spell herself as Klaus turned back to his daughter.

"Do you need anything, little wolf?" He asked. Hope stared at him and glanced down in thought. She brought her eyes back to his and shook her head. "Very well. Your mother and I are both at your disposal." Klaus added. "If for some reason we're not here, Caroline will be." He turned to Caroline, who had come with him without his seeing. Caroline's surprised look caught his and he smirked at the reason. "I know she'll do whatever it is is your wish." He turned back to Hope who was looking at Caroline.

"Alright." She murmured to Caroline. Caroline smiled at her and turned back to Klaus. He stood up and kept Hope's eyes for longer than intended. She looked at her aunt and integrated into the spell again. Caroline led him to the other side of the room and looked around. Klaus stopped at the doorway of the room while Caroline reached Rebekah.

"Where did Rick and the girls go?" She asked.

"We found another room and Alaric thought it was suitable for them to rest in." Rebekah replied. Caroline turned to look at Klaus with her eyebrows furrowed. She walked briskly past them, and found Alaric's figure passing back and forth in a doorway. She turned back to Klaus who stood behind her and charged forward.

Alaric turned to her as she entered the room, seeing the girls just tucked into their sleeping bags. Josie was falling asleep and hardly noticed her mother appeared. Liz turned and grinned at her. Caroline smiled back at her and quietly came closer.

"How're you doing?" She asked in a whisper to the both of them. Josie's eyes were completely closed and didn't reply. Liz sit up and Alaric looked at his daughter in defeat.

"Daddy just read us another story." Liz whispered back excitedly.

"He did? What was it?" Caroline replied. She glanced at Alaric and Liz's reply was lost to her. "Do you mind stepping out here with me to talk for a moment?" She asked him. Alaric's steady gaze broke, and he nodded. Liz watched them leave, and Alaric looked back at her. Caroline stepped out of Liz's line of sight and Alaric joined her, looking back to see where Klaus was. He was standing at the beginning of the hall.

"Hope and Freya are just barely able to cover the two rooms we're already taking up, and you even wanted them to have a safety net in case they screwed up, why are you making their job harder to do?" Caroline demanded in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really comfortable sleeping in the same room with a psychopathic killer and his family of people we tried to kill. I can't look any of them in the eye because of that. Josie and Liz are safe with me."

"No, they're not." Caroline quipped. She glanced at Klaus, who'd taken a step toward them. "You are human, Alaric. You might have a steady arsenal of vampire weapons hidden god knows where, but Marcel's bite is worse than Klaus's. Look at what happened to the oldest, most powerful vampires five years ago? We stand a better chance with their protection than refusing it." She said. Alaric considered her for a moment. Then switched his eyes to Klaus.

"You guys better have a good plan for getting us to safety, Klaus." Alaric said. Klaus gave him a hesitant smile.

"All in good time, mate. Your children are safe with us for the time being. Hope and Freya's protection spell will cover us all. But it would be best to bring everyone closer as to not strain them anymore than they've been already." He replied. Alaric stared at him.

"Fine. We'll wait until they're asleep, at least." He said. "But if we're not safe at sunup I'm getting them out of here." Alaric said. Caroline stared at him sadly.

"As much as I'd agree with you, Marcel might have found us by then. Running away from the Mikaelsons, especially after the threats he gave...I don't think that'll give them anymore of a chance. They're stuck here." She replied. Alaric froze and looked back in the room quickly. Klaus stepped up to face Caroline, gently moving her head when she avoided his gaze with troubled eyes.

"When we can leave, my family will make sure your daughters will be safe."

"They need to get as far away from here as humanly possible." Caroline said. Klaus searched her eyes.

"There's something else, though." He noted.

"Your family is the only defense against Marcel. What if he finds out the girls escaped, would he go after them?" She asked.

"Freya and Hope will keep them cloaked, and we may be able to ask for the help of a witch who is brave enough to travel with them." Klaus replied in a calm voice, Caroline's eyes steady on him. "And you may change your mind about where your girls should be later on. Whatever you decide, I will do everything I can to help you."

"Alaric will definitely want them to get out of here, no matter if my mind changes." She said.

"He is the children's father, do you believe he would be right in his decisions regarding them?"

"He gets scared for them. But I don't blame him, you know, he's lost everyone he's ever loved to the supernatural world and neither of us want to have that happen to the girls." Caroline said. She huffed and breathed in, Klaus's hands coming up to take her shoulders. "Okay. We'll see if there's a witch that can travel with them until we can give an all-clear. If not, then they're going to stay with us." She decided. Klaus nodded.

"Very well."

They looked into the room and Alaric walked to them.

"I can still hear you." He said irritably, then leaned against the doorway. "I'll follow your lead." Caroline smiled. "You are supernaturally blessed, so is your boyfriend and so is your boyfriend's family. They're an asset to us." Caroline nodded and patted Alaric's shoulder. She turned and went to her and Klaus's room, looking back at Klaus as he smiled at Alaric and shook his hand. When he turned to follow her, Caroline saw he was nervous. They walked back to their room together.

"Am I hallucinating or was the great and mighty Klaus Mikaelson nervous?" She teased, and then closed the door behind them, Klaus ducking his head.

"I felt I needed the approval of the girls' father. Alaric's graciousness was surprising to say the least." He said. Caroline looked at him in surprise. When he didn't go on, she realized he felt that approval was another step to keeping her by his side. Every time, her friends had gone before her feelings for him. Every time it was because they wouldn't have approved. But now, years later, things have changed. And she's changed. And so has he. Now was the time to be together. But he wasn't expecting it. He was still working towards it every minute that he was with her, like she did in all of her relationships. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." Caroline replied and he smiled in return, eyes shining, then ducked his head. "Are you going back to check on Hope?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, I was hoping she and Freya would be able to take a break, then they'd have time to eat and possibly sleep for a bit." He studied her. "If you're tired you should rest, love. I'll go see to my daughter." Caroline smiled again in appreciation and Klaus kissed her forehead before turning to go to Hope. Caroline clung to the door, suddenly aware of how tired she was, and watched through half-shutting eyes as Klaus retreated.

This time she hadn't chained him to a promise never to come back.

She stumbled toward her bed, her mind whirling from all the events of the day, and let the feeling of their makeshift bed guide her under the sheets and onto the pillow. She rolled onto her back, her hair flying to splay across her pillow and Klaus's. The idea of him having a spot next to her was both baffling and felt right. Her eyes stayed open stubbornly despite her mind yelling uncle now. She huffed and sat up, taking off her jacket, then fell back down on the hard ground.

* * *

Okay this chapter is done now, I promise, sorry this has taken me so long. I mean this chapter is a full 2,000 more words than the other ones if you can believe it. I love this story and I love that everyone wants to read it so much. I would also love it if you could comment what you love most about this story, maybe just this chapter or just a different chapter in the story. I'd really like to know what you think. Thanks!


	5. All I Needed Was a Call

**Thank you humble readers for your patience. I'm going to try to update more frequently, and if you're still interested, good news! The ending I thought up for this before turned out to be something that wouldn't work, and so I've lengthened it, with a surprise character coming back who you might've forgotten all about. Pretty sure the writers did in any case.**

* * *

She always put her all into relationships. She thought if she put all that effort in, they would love her. And after a while, even when her boyfriends expressed love, she still had to keep doing it. Of course part of it was to keep them in love with her, but it was also a habit. She was a 24/7 girlfriend, but not one that could be walked on. Even though that generalization wasn't true anymore, it didn't matter anymore. She remember how well Klaus treated her when he was in Mystic Falls. And she learned about what Klaus did for Stefan during the period of his fever dreams. He put her before him; choose love over revenge, again. And that was the man of her dreams. She turned on her side.

And there he was, right before her eyes, with a smile that melted her heart. Surrounded by light, and just kneeling above her, until he leaned down and kissed her cheek in the quick way he had done before. Almost unable to feel it but totally aware of his lips on her skin all the time. Then she heard rustling behind her and Klaus slipped under the sheets beside her, facing the same way she was. She only knew that from the breath that moved her hair.

She wanted to ask how Hope was, how Freya was. But she almost wasn't certain this wasn't a dream as well, and snuggled closer to him, letting sleep take over.

* * *

When she woke up, he was still asleep. A paranoid hybrid running on revenge and anger for a thousand years would tend to get a little too sleepy once in a while. But he looked so peaceful. And as she sat up, she realized he had put his arm around her waist during the night, and it only partially fell; it now rested on her thigh. She reached out to touch his face and uttered a silent thank you that it didn't wake him. He felt nice, his face against her fingertips. Not beautifully smooth or cruelly perfect. It was rough, when her fingers reached his stubble, and then she went higher on his cheekbones. He wasn't perfect. Klaus Mikaelson was just perfect for her. She shrugged to herself and withdrew from his face to lay down for a little longer. Lying on the ground wasn't the Ritz but it was comfortable enough, and she wanted a few more minutes before the daily drama began, so she moved Klaus's hand from her thigh back to where it had been dangling off her hip. She suddenly thought of Hope, and wished she knew if the girl had gotten any sleep. The daylight had come in through their windows, and as soon as someone sees daylight after being up all night they feel their alertness plummet. She scooted closer to Klaus and kissed his cheek, prepared to get up and check on Hope. But as she sat up again, he groaned lightly.

"Hey" She greeted in a small but welcoming voice, grinning at his sleepy expression, his arm going from her hip to her side, caressing her skin beneath the fabric.

"Are you always up this early, love?" He asked in a groggy voice, wiping his eyes with his other hand.

"Only when a homicidal maniac is out to kill people I care about." Caroline replied. Klaus chuckled and propped himself up on his elbow, nearing her mouth and putting a still-sleepy kiss on her lips.

"Morning breath." She said.

"Yes."

"Not as bad as I would've thought."

"Agreed." Klaus replied, moving his arm to bring her closer to him.

"I would love to do another make out session with my supernatural boyfriend but I was just thinking about Hope." Caroline said. Klaus sat up with her and reached out for her to take his hand. She took it and he let her lead them out to the room.

"Boyfriend, eh?" Klaus asked in a low voice. Caroline giggled and smacked him for making her do so, and then they went out to where Hope and Freya were. "They got a bit of a break last night, Marcel and his men backed off for a bit. And now the barrier is close to done."

"And they can get more sleep when they're done?" Caroline asked

"Hopefully, yes." Klaus replied. "We just have to see how long it is until we're discovered."

"What I can't understand is why we're just sitting here." Kol spoke up, making Caroline jump. Klaus turned around to look at his little brother in annoyance. "The fact is, Marcel is now our enemy. And we know what we do about our enemies."

"It isn't as simple as that, and you bloody well know it." Rebekah snapped at him. "There's at least two people in this family that love him in different ways. And now he's at the top of the food chain, above us. We're right to cower in the shadows; it's just stupidly annoying to only see that in our future now." She looked at Klaus "The danger we've faced, enemies we made, demons we couldn't chase away. And we thought our biggest demon was father." She breathed a laugh. "The son has surpassed his mentor."

"While that might be true, it's not like we can lay ourselves at Marcel's feet and beg quarter. He wants blood, even more so than he did before." Klaus protested.

"How do you know?" Caroline asked. Everyone looked at her. "It's been five years, I mean. Does he need to kill all of you still?"

"Yes, in order to not be challenged in his rule of New Orleans." Rebekah replied.

"Wait, what the hell did you guys do to him? He mentioned someone named…Davina – " Caroline asked and glanced at Kol. "You mentioned her too, who was she?"

"An extraordinary girl, powerful witch, the daughter Marcel loved but was not his own." Rebekah said. "Freya had to sacrifice her in order to save Nik and Hayley." Caroline's eyes widened and she looked away in consideration. Then turned back to the rest of the family.

"You killed his daughter. Of course he's pissed. I would be too." Caroline protested.

"If I were in his situation I'd feel as you do, Caroline. That's what makes this complicated." Klaus replied. "Many men have threatened my children's life, not one has lived to tell about it."

"So what the hell are you going to do?" A voice came from behind, everyone turning to see Alaric come towards them.

"I think we need to negotiate a truce." Elijah said. Kol looked at him in skepticism.

"Truces are for the weak, if we try to enact one, Marcellus will know we have no confidence in winning against him."

"Will he? Maybe he'll see that we're letting him have the throne, and giving up our right to it. He won't see us as a threat any longer." Rebekah replied.

"We're giving up the throne of New Orleans, after so many decades fighting for it and over it with our enemies?" Klaus asked. Caroline looked at him and the others who were beginning to agree with him.

"Ruling isn't everything. History has always said the same for rulers like this family. Betrayal, deceit, murder, revenge. Shakespeare must've taken some pointers from you." Caroline said, Elijah breathing a silent laugh. "But you don't have to rule the city. You can just live here, and be the people you once were, a thousand years ago. Happy and carefree." She said. Klaus smiled and looked away, then sneaked a glance at Rebekah who was fighting a smile herself.

"How is it a twenty year old vampire is wiser in our family's matters than ourselves?" Elijah asked.

Caroline hid her smile after feeling self-conscious about it, and Klaus held her tightly.

"We must be left in the dust." Rebekah said. "Although it was bound to happen. Who knew 2.0 us would be a person our beloved brother would belong with?"

"Okay, if this schmoozfest is over," Alaric cut in "I think we need to get ready. Who's doing to go to meet with Marcel?" He asked.

"It should be me; I have a connection to him that doesn't involve any betrayal." Hayley said. "Hell, he saved both me and my daughter when we were just babies. He'll find a reason to have peace with us for that reason."

"You shouldn't go alone." Elijah said. She looked at him. "I apologize, but I do not believe you are in the right fighting condition as of yet to take on this next, step in the food chain. Marcel can kill you with one bite."

"Yeah, I saw Finn, Elijah. I know how that happens." Hayley replied. "I don't think he'd try to hurt me though."

"And what if he does?" Kol asked. "Should we go into this negotiation based on hope that the enemy won't tear us apart?"

"I'll go with." Caroline piped up. Klaus looked at her in caution. "He doesn't know me, he would underestimate me with this new power trip he seems to be going through, I can be the backup weapon. And I'm good at negotiating."

"Better than Elijah?" Rebekah sarcastically "seems you're an asset now."

"It's not like we can make things any worse." Klaus defended.

"Well, we always excel at that." Kol replied. Klaus glared in annoyance at his brother and Kol filed out of the room along with the rest of his siblings. Klaus turned to Caroline.

"I'm glad you are so willing to help, love. I don't want to expect more of you than you are willing to give. Especially with the little ones under our care."

"And I told you before, that my family is your family now. Hope is under Alaric's and my care just as the girls are under yours. We'll be safe." Caroline assured him, putting her arms around his neck. He smiled.

"I'm not sure about you and Hayley going to negotiate with Marcel. Hayley's been almost murdered several times and never learned how to block a grab of the heart. And when was the last time you fought?" Klaus asked.

"You know perfectly well I am never rusty when it comes to fighting." Caroline countered playfully.

"And it won't just be Hayley and Caroline." Hope's voice called out. "I'll go with."

"Absolutely not." Klaus protested, pulling away from Caroline. "I know you are very powerful, but I don't want you near him."

"Dad, he's my brother." Hope countered. "Mom said Marcel promised I would be safe around him. And that you adopted him."

"That promise might not hold now, love." Klaus said in a calmer tone. Rebekah peeked around the corner.

"You said you knew how powerful I am. If I want to go you can't stop me." Hope replied. Klaus ground his jaw.

"Now she is definitely, a Mikaelson." Rebekah noted. Hope turned to look at her aunt and smiled at her. She glanced back at Caroline. "Let's get ready to see him."


	6. Where Were You

Never fear, this chapter isn't over yet. There's still a lot of ground to cover.

* * *

Caroline appeared from Rebekah's parlor and Klaus turned out to see her. In a light blue dress that reached halfway down her shins, the layers across her waist accented the lace along her collarbone, her hair pinned back on the right side with an invisible clip. He realized he was staring when he felt everyone's eyes on both him and Caroline. She smiled at him and he cleared his throat, looking away for a moment before coming toward her.

"You look stunning, love" Klaus said, grinning at her and placing a kiss on her cheek. She took the hand that he put on her arm and entwined their fingers.

"Thank you" She replied. "Although I wish this didn't need to be used to negotiate the peace with your adopted son." His eyebrows rose

"What did you want this dress to be for?" He asked, mischief in his eye

"I wanted this for date night, Klaus" She laughed. "Reminds me of the dress you got for me."

"Indeed, you're not the only one. Why exactly is it blue?" He asked

"Blue's a neutral color, unlike you I know how to work out truces that I want to keep." She replied. Klaus chuckled and looked away.

"Where's Hayley, is she not going with you?" Klaus asked

"She went to get Hope, actually. As soon as she comes back we're leaving to see Marcel." Caroline replied.

"Alright. And if Marcel tries to hurt you, use this" Klaus said, handing her the pain dagger discreetly. She flashed a worried look at him.

"Are you sure this would work on him?" She whispered "You know what Kol said, no one's been able to hurt him since he put you down."

"No one's gotten close enough to test that theory, but Freya assures me it would at least slow him down if not paralyze. Just, be gentle." Klaus said. "He is still my son."

"Of course." Caroline replied, giving him an assuring smile. Hayley flashed in Klaus's peripheral vision and he glanced at her with her hand holding Hope's. He took Caroline's face in one hand and pulled her in for a hard kiss. There was no telling what would happen. Caroline kissed him back, twice, and pulled away, staring at him until Hayley stood by her side and they left the room.

* * *

Elijah waited, sitting on the footstool of the Dormouse chair, his jacket button still done and straining slightly but he didn't notice. His elbow rested on his knee, the heel of his hand under his chin. Rebekah studied her big brother and took a step toward him.

"You really love her don't you?" Rebekah asked. Elijah was snapped out of his haze and sat up, quickly undoing his button.

"Yes Rebekah I do." He turned to look out the doorway again while Caroline and Klaus talked. "More than anything I'm afraid." He added. Rebekah crouched down beside him and took a corner of the footstool. Once she had his attention she smiled at him.

"It's okay to love her, brother." She said. Elijah's eyes dropped. "Nik may need you someday, more than ever before. But I urge you. Do not choose our brother over Hayley. Not when that time comes. You've already chosen her once. It might have damaged us, but it was what you needed." She leaned in a bit. "Choose your own happiness again, Elijah. You deserve it after all you've done for us." She said. Elijah smiled at her and heard footsteps. He snapped up from the footstool making the balance on it hard for Rebekah and so she too stood.

Hayley appeared from the doorway and kept walking, glancing at Klaus with her battle-ready eyes. Her eyes shifted back to Elijah and she kept walking until she was inches from him. She was beautiful in a dark purple dress, sleeves to her elbow and hem just above her knees, where lace drooped. He'd gotten Klaus's eye for beauty during the brief time he was locked away. And Hayley's big eyes staring at him made Elijah want to snake his hand beneath her hair and pull her into a kiss. But it wasn't seemly, even if she was with him. He did reach up his hand to her face and she inaudibly drew in a breath, Elijah pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and he pulled away, studying her eyes.

"Be safe." Elijah said. She gave a smile and nodded.

"You better be too." Hayley replied, then turned to Hope. She looked at Rebekah and Rebekah stood before her.

"You will all be fine. If not Marcel will not live to see the end of the day." Rebekah said. "All of us will ensure it if that happens. But it won't come to that."

* * *

One of Marcel's most trusted men, Amal, led a woman Marcel had never seen before, and Hayley Marshall to him. He was sitting in the throne he'd made for himself then stood to look both women in the eye and nod respectfully.

"So you know why we're here Marcel." Hayley said. Another man of Marcel's brought two chairs quickly for the women to sit in at the eye level of their negotiations. Amal thought he felt something bump into him while he went between Hayley and the blonde woman to leave, but shrugged it off. Witch-related occurrences didn't happen unless Marcel let them now. He was too powerful to stand up to.

"Yes, I do know. But that doesn't mean you're going to get much from my side." Marcel replied. Hayley caught herself before glaring at the former vampire, and looked at Caroline for backup.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." Hayley said, gesturing to her. "This is Caroline Forbes, she's a good friend of Klaus Mikaelson."

"Good friends with him, huh?" Marcel asked as he leaned in to shake her hand. She grinned politely.

"And has two witch daughters who are extremely powerful." Hayley added. Marcel looked at her.

"You don't want to get on my bad side already. The witches aren't a problem here anymore and while I'm here, they'll never be. And as I see it, I'm not going anywhere. Ever. So what is Miss Caroline Forbes doing here at our negotiation?" He asked.

"Keep the peace, but also to try and make things a bit more fair from our side." She replied.

"Fair. That's a nice word to use. Not one that the Mikaelsons understand however."

"Look, I know that they treated you badly, took away from you in the worst way possible." Caroline said. Marcel's anger ebbed away. "My mother died ten years ago. Before that I was at my father's deathbed because he didn't want to become a vampire. Many, many bad things have happened to me. And some of them were because of Klaus Mikaelson." Marcel's head raised in interest. "I can't possibly understand what it is to go through what you've gone through. I can't imagine losing one of my girls let alone both of them. But Klaus couldn't imagine losing any of his family either."

"When Finn died, Klaus had never been closer to him." Hayley added. "It took losing him to realize his importance."

"We don't want to have to get to that point again before we realize how much we can care about eachother." Caroline said. "And I'm not saying that you need to forgive them. Forgiveness isn't done for them, it's done for you. To lose the heavy burden, of remembering why you hated them day after day. Because then you can begin to live again, and a better life than you had been living, maybe. But it would be a freed life."

Marcel nodded and looked away.

"What is it you want?" He asked.

"Peace. Just, let us be here until we can steady ourselves, and when we're good, we'll leave." Hayley said.

"Since that worked out so well last time."

"That was eleven years ago at least, Marcel."

"The family you two have thrown in your lots in with, they don't change."

"The fatherly actions don't change much in that family either." One of Marcel's minions muttered. Marcel turned to him and sped, breaking the vampire's neck. His teeth changed and so did his eyes.

"Jordan speaks out of turn but he has a point." Marcel growled. He nodded to Caroline. "You can take this back to them, as my response to their little peace talk." He snarled and sped to her, grabbing her arm. Caroline shrieked and tugged her arm out of his hold, speeding to be behind him. Marcel whirled and started walking towards her, Caroline breathing hard to quell her panic.

Hope ran ahead of Caroline and her mother, throwing down a glass capped jar. Everyone flinched, the glass cutting Hayley and Marcel temporarily. She and Caroline stared in amazement as a perfect circle of a black dust became a thick line around the ruler of New Orleans. Marcel breathed hard, and caught Hope's eyes.

"Hope" He greeted in surprise.

"She was cloaked. In case you tried to pull something." Hayley said as she crossed her arms.

"You were hurting my family." Hope replied without pause. Marcel nodded.

"Yes, yes I was trying to." He breathed for a minute, and then looked between the woman who won his father's heart and the woman he saved as a baby. "But I know them. And I know you. And I shouldn't have tried to end this fight the same way it began." Marcel said.

"How did it start?" Hope asked. Hayley looked at Caroline in panic, praying Marcel wasn't going to try something.

"Old enemies of your father, and your father's family, wanted to be more powerful than them again. They manipulated people's minds, including my own, and a few very good people that we were close to died. I blamed him for every one of them, without a good enough reason. And I see that now that I have time to breathe." He said. Hope smiled. He looked up at Hayley and Caroline. "I'm sorry I tormented you guys." He added. Hayley nodded in distrust and looked at Caroline, who regarded him with suspicion as well.

"I should tell you, there's somebody who I think you want to keep tabs on." Marcel said. Caroline looked at Hayley in confusion.

"She's in a medicated coma, Marcel." Hayley replied.

"You sure nobody's forgotten about her? Maybe they let the injections go too long without a dose." He said.

"Wait, who are you talking about, who is 'she'?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus can tell you." Hayley replied grimly. Caroline remained silent, knowing there was much more to this.

"Why are you only telling us about this now?" Hayley asked.

"Because I thought of her as an ally against you guys. Now I'm against her." Marcel replied. Caroline huffed and nudged Hayley

"We need to get out of here, let's go." She said. After a moment's consideration, Hayley looked between Marcel and Caroline, taking Hope's hand and the three ran.


	7. When Everything Was Falling Apart

Merci beaucoup Fleur, je suis content que tu gardes ta foi en moi pour continuer à écrire hah

Merci Alina, honnêtement j'ai oublié où je me suis arrêté. Cela me semble un peu court, mais je pense que je dois aller de l'avant avant de faire des changements.

Tip for everyone reading my shtuff : Sometimes reading reviews helps me get back into the groove of it ;)

* * *

"Lies." Klaus seethed. He paced back and forth before his family after Hayley had relayed Marcel's message.

"Lies, about what, Klaus?!" Caroline demanded "who is this 'she', why is she so dangerous?"

"I must be the one to tell you, love. I do not wish for anyone else to." Klaus snapped, his eyes darting around to his family members. No one breathed a word of protest.

"Well, if this is a lie, that means we can go to a safer place." Rebekah replied. "Marcel won't be sending his men after us, and Hope and Freya can get a bit of a breather." She turned to Hope and affectionately petted her arm "the girl's been living and breathing magic for days."

"Agreed." Freya said. "We'll find a place big enough for all of us, and find out if she is truly still a threat." The mikaelsons dispersed, Alaric and the twins stood until they left and the girls ran to their mother.

"Mommy, are you alright?" Josie asked

"Yes babies, I'm just fine. We're all safe now. Nothing's gonna hurt us."

"And Klaus Mikaelson's family can protect us even better." Lizzie added

"You're right, Lizzie, I'm so happy we're all safe and we're gonna find a new home and you girls will get to choose your own." Caroline said. The girls gasped in unison and Alaric looked at her in surprise. They turned back to their father and jumped, yelling and singing what they wanted their rooms to look like. Alaric took each girls' hand and led them back to their room for the time being.

Caroline turned to Klaus.

"Who is she." Caroline stated.

"An old...g-friend." Klaus said. Her eyebrows rose.

"gah-friend? New category for friends that I don't know about?"

"She was the first girl I had loved who loved me in return. Aurora De Martel." Klaus sighed in defeat.

"Okay, besides being a really old vampire or whatever why would she be a threat?"

"Aurora told me that by her mother bringing her into the world, she died. She hated living because of it and despite my refusing to turn her she still found a way. Before she was immortal she was peculiar, but I thought nothing of it. When her sense of self was heightened, it became clear to everyone around her that she was not a stable person. Not even around me." Klaus looked at Caroline.

"Did you break up with her?"

"No, actually I didn't. The rest of that story can be saved for another day, suffice it to say our relationship truly ended a thousand years ago when Elijah separated us. And like many of the things he's done before I am grateful for that. But when she came back to me a decade ago, I used her, and by the end of our brief little reunion she wanted me and my family dead."

"So she's with the rest of the vampire world. Why is she in a medicated coma because of it?"

"She chose to become as Marcel is now, Camille and Hayley kept her from ever reaching her true potential."

"Coma. And the power she got to take revenge on your family would be another threat to their safety."

"Ultimate threat, yes. It's taken a thousand years to create another link in the supernatural food chain but our enemies found a way."

"An 'ultimate threat' instead of just another threat? You really like to be dramatic, don't you?"

"Look who's with the drama king, love." Klaus laughed.

"I should go with Alaric, make sure the girls are safe." Caroline prompted, staring at Klaus. He nodded and smiled nervously at her.

"By all means. Whatever place you desire for your children, I will provide for you." He said. Caroline grinned with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't get me started." She muttered and spun around, making Klaus laugh. "Don't let me near any interior decorating magazines either." She called over her shoulder, turning back to him. His entire face smiling, he pressed the tips of his fingers to his mouth and gestured to her. She smiled again and turned back to where Alaric and the girls would be.

* * *

Klaus sat down on the chair nearest to him and rested his elbows on his knees, grinning to himself. He noticed Kol enter the room and hid his smile behind one hand, a fist over his lips. Kol didn't buy it however.

"You certainly seem vexed by Miss Forbes despite the time apart, dear brother." Kol noted. Klaus sat up straight in the chair.

"I believe I am more than vexed, Kol." He replied, letting the words drift into silence there. Kol nodded and walked farther into the room, Elijah joining after a moment.

"Do you remember, what I had with Miss Martel, Kol?" Klaus asked.

"No, but truthfully I was more bloodthirsty back then. And Elijah apparently had been the only one to discover compulsion where we were hiding from father." Kol said.

"I remember." Elijah spoke. Klaus looked up at him and blinked. "You were happy, in a way. Not in a safe way, you and Miss Martel kept almost running into her brother and other untrustworthy nobles in the court. But she made you smile, when nothing else would."

"And then the end of that relationship came. And a thousand years passed. Then I met Miss Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls." Klaus replied, grinning and chuckling to himself. "I had forgotten what it meant to be happy in such a way. To do things for someone you cared for purely because you wanted them to be happy. Not wanting anything in return. And Caroline was the only one of her friends I never threatened."

"You had a worse bite than a bark in any case." Kol joked. He looked at Elijah and his big brother rolled his eyes in a sigh. Kol tucked his head in and pretended he hadn't said anything.

"And even on her deathbed she was challenging me and making me see a better way. Although before I had saved her for the second time, I had already developed deep feelings for her that I could not cut from my heart. Imagining her beautiful face making those ugly veins more pleasant…I couldn't do it. I thought she was dead until she tasted a drop of my blood and reached for more. That relief that came…I'm not sure the last time I'd felt it in such a selfless manner."

"Selfless manner, after you nearly murdered her." Elijah stated.

"A stranger may not know me, but I am a lovely person." Klaus replied, earning a chuckle from his brother.

"Even before I left Mystic Falls the last time, I could see my future with her. I could see myself being happy again with her. The only way that was going to happen was if she felt the same, and I honestly had no idea when that would happen. But it happened, and sooner than I could've hoped." Klaus said, grinning at his brothers.

"Oh good lord, you are in deep, brother." Kol replied in awe. Klaus looked at Elijah.

"It appears Kol's right for once, Niklaus. You've been in love for decades with this young woman. And a real love, not lust." He nodded at his little brother. "I'm proud of you." Klaus smiled back and looked away.

* * *

Caroline smiled to herself and quietly walked to the room her family was staying in. Klaus gushing about her to his brothers, essentially saying Aurora could never compare. She skipped in the door and Josie and Lizzie stared at her, sitting on their bed.

"Is there good news?" Alaric asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just happy." Caroline replied, walking away from the girls and rifling mindlessly through Alaric's weapons bag. Alaric stood up and walked to join her. As he gripped a stake gun, he kept it from Caroline's grasping hand.

"I think you need to stay here, Caroline." Alaric said in a low voice. She looked at him worriedly

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you haven't seen Klaus in decades, and being around him is obviously good for you.

"Rick, I can take being away from Klaus for the girls. They need to be safe." Caroline stated.

"And you assured me that his family would make sure that would happen, right? Freya spells a house to be invisible, the girls and I stay there until you come back, and we'll be fine." Alaric said. Caroline looked away.

"At least let me come with you to the house, and then I'll go back to his family." She offered

"I'm not trying to force you to stay away from us, Care. I just don't want you distracted."

"I'm not going to be distracted, Rick."

"Caroline, I'm giving you my blessing to stay with Klaus as long as you want. And if you wanted to ask Josie and Lizzie, they'd tell you the same thing."

"They would?" Caroline asked. She looked at them. Josie smiled at her as she and her sister played patty-cake on the bed. She looked back at Alaric.

"It's okay, Caroline. You can write to the girls, you can skype them, anytime you want. And you can visit, but please be careful about that last one."

"Of course." She replied. She patted his arm and walked back out of the room.

Klaus was laughing at something with his brothers as Caroline walked back in the room.

"Caroline." Klaus greeted, standing up. Elijah did the same.

"Please, this isn't the era you have to stand up in a lady's presence." Caroline said. Klaus smirked and Klaus sat back down.

"Have you come to give a proper goodbye, before your girls go into better hiding?" He asked.

"Actually, no. Alaric wants me to be here with you and your family."

"And your girls are alright with this decision?" Klaus asked skeptically

"Yes, they are." Caroline replied. The rest of that explanation would have to wait until they were alone.

"So you're staying." Klaus stated.

"Yes, I'm staying." Caroline responded, and grins grew on eachothers' faces. Kol smiled at the two and walked out of the room, turning on his phone to look at the picture of Davina. Elijah ducked out of the room to hold Hayley. And Caroline walked to Klaus, taking his hand. He kissed the top of her hand and they walked from the room last.

* * *

Her eyes pierced the darkness with such persistence she was sure her head might explode. Klaus had his windows open, the light blazing in the night, and was holding a woman's hand. Young woman. Blonde. Taller than her, she knew. But the woman looked to be her age. And the blonde was smiling right back at Nik like he was a flower arrangement of fruits, blood and candies.

They kissed, and she pushed herself farther into the darkness. After a solid minute of Nik's lips pressed to another woman's, she couldn't watch anymore. Watching her true love kiss another woman she could easily destroy was one thing, but this woman? She was already immortal. Yet….yet there had to be a way to tell Niklaus Mikaelson, that Aurora De Martel was never going to let him go.


	8. I Found God

**Alright now troopers, the chapter is done. Thank you for your reviews, and I will keep posting more chapters. This story ain't over yet ;)  
**

 **Fleur Blue - merci beaucomp, toujours adore lire vos critiques.**

* * *

The witch's security was down for the night, it seemed. Very naïve to believe they were all safe, Aurora thought to herself as she crept down the dark hallways until she found Klaus's room.

Wine glasses clinked and a young giggle.

"It was only a matter of time before you admitted this is our thing." Klaus teased her.

"What's our thing?" Caroline teased back. "I thought it was cleaning up eachother's messes and me having to kick your ass all the time." Klaus's laughter sounded and Aurora ground her teeth. Insolent lecher.

"I'm gonna get some more wine." Caroline said, her voice still sounding with laughter. As she began to depart, Klaus softly caught her hand and pulled her back, placing a kiss on her mouth.

"Or you could stay here." He murmured, running his fingers down her arm, back up and playing with strands of her hair. As much as Caroline seemed to enjoy it, she pushed him away and Klaus's chuckle followed her out of the room.

Aurora considered taking her right then and there. Let it be left on a happy note, before she finds a way to end his happiness once again. But the woman passed her with such ease, holding an empty wine bottle, she decided she would wait.

She'd take the girl when they were asleep. Fond memories, taking this one the same way she had taken Camille.

* * *

Caroline journeyed back to Klaus's room, after peeking in on Josie and Lizzie. The girls were asleep, and so was Alaric, who was hanging off the bed with 'goodnight moon' about to fall out of his hand. She had a strange feeling something wasn't right. Like this was temporary. But how was that possible? She'd finally followed her heart, and it led her to Klaus. She was happy, he was happy, they were happy. Nothing was allowed to ruin this. She'd rip its heart out.

She saw Klaus before she came back into the room, toting two bottles of wine. He gestured towards the small table and she put them down, then grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. He was shocked enough by the gesture he only kissed her back after the second time. Her kisses became more heated, and before he knew what was going on, she was pushing him backwards, and then the door closed.

"Caroline…" He murmured huskily, not sure she was thinking this move through.

"You promised to be my last love. I want that right now." She replied before taking his shirt off. The rest of the clothes came off quite fast; Klaus had to remember to close the balcony doors before things happened they'd be embarrassed about anyone seeing.

Aurora could hear them through the cursed wall. The panting and huffing and moaning and the bed creaking and the sheets ripping…..gah. She nearly stormed out of there, but the image of her Niklaus with that blonde little thing was enough of a burden…

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

She was staying. She was staying. With him. Caroline was staying with him. She wanted to be with him. Caroline would say that Klaus Mikaelson was her boyfriend. Klaus's already shut eyes squeezed tighter as he grinned, his arm tightening around her bare body under the sheets. His head buried in her birds nest of curls after everything they'd done together...he was counting his blessings that he didn't lose any hair from her grip.

Marcel was no longer a threat. They were safe, as safe as they could be with Aurora still out there, having come back into the fold minutes after their first enemy had been vanquished. Possibly his son would help bring the insane little redhead to heel.

Klaus opened his eyes, seeing only bare skin. He could smell her skin, and feel how soft it was. As if she was this biblical angel sent to save him yet wanted a life for herself first. The cruelty of those angels, the cruel beauty etched into their features. And the swift justice that always found its mark. He smoothed some of her hair, knowing when they woke up she would freak out about how tangled it was. In smoothing it away, he unveiled more of her neck. Caroline was sound asleep. The breathing that came from her mouth was still the habit she'd grown accustomed to. He would still have the habit himself if he hadn't decided to do away with it one day. Gently, he rest his mouth over her pulse on her neck, feeling a little throb jump towards his lips. The taste of her skin was just as delectable, he kissed his fingers and rolled slightly away.

'Bellissimo' He whispered to himself. He rolled back towards her and reburied his head in her hair and neck, tightening his grip on her slim body. She shifted in her sleep backwards, closer to him, and he kissed the nape of her neck in reply.

He nearly wanted someone to come in the next morning to witness this, make sure it wasn't a dream. Note in sarcasm they'd slept the day away, that they had eternity to do whatever it was they weren't going to guess had been done for hours upon hours, and to get their lazy vampire arses out of bed. He chuckled to himself and found a lull in her moving figure, inhaling her scent as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Everything felt hard, and bright, and rough. He moaned and rolled to the side, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Klaus turned back to the blonde sleeping figure he'd dreamed about. But there was nothing there. An imprint in the bed, a warmth left from her body, yet nothing else.

Klaus scrambled out of bed and yanked clothes on before leaving the room.

"Caroline?" He called. his family sitting together reading below him, looked up.

"She's not with you?" Rebekah asked, closing the book and standing to attention.

"No, she's not. Hayley, have you seen Caroline?" He asked the woman entering the large room. She looked up in surprise and shook her head.

"Hope?" Klaus called, charging down the open hallway to find his daughter.

"Hope has been with me all night, Klaus. And I didn't see her." Hayley called. He stopped short and gripped the rail, deep in thought. Where would she go? What could've happened to her?

"Niklaus." Elijah called. Klaus turned to look at his brother and Elijah signaled for him to follow. Klaus didn't waste time finding the stairs, he merely jumped over the balcony, following him through the door that led to the parlor.

There was a basket of flowers, and the key that had kept Aurora safely hidden away for decades. The key, and a long lock of blonde hair, were inside of a crudely drawn peace symbol. Made from blood.

But whose blood? Klaus breathed hard and threw everything he could get his hands on. She had to be alright, Caroline had to be alright, Aurora wouldn't...she would hurt Caroline but...

He buried his face in his hands and slid down the wall. Elijah came over to join him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is my fault." He murmured "We should've dismantled that little spoiled brats body and shipped them to the four corners of the earth." Elijah stayed silent in agreement. "We should've went out to look for her last night, before we all let our guards down." Klaus said, getting up again. Elijah stood on the wall, watching his brother pace.

"It is time, Niklaus." Klaus looked at him. Elijah nodded once, knowing full well his brother understood.

"Aurora De Martel needs to die." Klaus agreed.

* * *

"So where is she?" Alaric's asked. Klaus paced back and forth in the lounge with his family standing to attention before him.

"The flowers were from a shop on mainstreet, she'd lured me there before; although I don't believe Aurora would make the same mistake twice. They smelled less like flowers and more of blood and gasoline. It's more likely they grew where she had been kept." Klaus explained.

"And where is that?" Alaric asked.

"You don't need to know, Alaric. If Aurora takes me, no one else needs to suffer." He replied.

"Wait, back up." Marcel interrupted. Klaus looked at him. "You're going to give yourself over to her? After she nearly killed you and Elijah?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you for Rebekah?" Klaus asked in return. He turned to Hayley "Wouldn't you for Elijah, if there was no other choice? For Hope?" Hayley looked at Elijah and tightened her grip on his body. "I will not lose the one person I have cared for in a thousand years that did not abandon me." Klaus vowed. He looked away, knowing those words would hurt his brother and sister. Without caring to apologize, he walked out.

"Klaus, wait." Alaric called.

"Alaric, no one goes with me."

"You know I wasn't volunteering, the girls need to stay safe. But Kol? Freya?" Alaric offered. Klaus glanced at his little brother and older sister.

"Alright. If it comes to a dire situation, come. Caroline stays safe, no matter the cost. If that means I come alone, then I go to them alone."

"So how're we supposed to know we need to come?" Freya asked

"I'll have my phone, I'll text you a message whether or not you need to come." Klaus decided after a moment. "Time is wasting, I have to go."

Without another word, he vanished.

The metal crates in the abandoned lot were the only things Klaus could think to look in. Breaking the metal arms keeping them closed, he destroyed all the cargo in the crates, scared Caroline was tied up and buried under all of this garbage. Then frustrated at being proved wrong, he stormed out of each crate until he neared a window.

"Klaus!" She screamed, from somewhere in the building he was beside. He breathed hard in panic, and blindly felt for a door. Inside, it was just as decrepit as the rest of the thigns around here. Vines growing out of the concrete hallways, wood splintering under years of neglect. Another whimper sounded, much smaller this time, and he followed it to the entrance of a long narrow hallway, large windows on either side with a hard wood door at the end. She had to be there.

With his heart pounding, he raced to the door, forgetting that he could run faster. There was silence, right after he'd heard Caroline whimper. Its been nearly two decades, he will not lose her when he just got her back. The door opened, and Caroline came power-walking out. Her curls bounced out ahead of her as she stopped when she saw him.

"Well it took you long enough to get your ass here." Caroline teased, grinning at him. Neither of them moved.

"I assure you, my arse moved just as fast as the rest of my 'hot hybrid body' as you once put it." Klaus teased her back, barely holding back a grin himself.

"Shut up" Caroline laughed and ran into klaus's outstretched arms. His fist came around, wrapping his arm around her neck, over her blonde curls. Klaus buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes.

"I love you." He breathed in her ear. He had come her to rescue her from a kidnapper, hoping to shatter his heart with her death no doubt. Despite saving her from multiple things, he knew she could handle herself. Even in that assurance he repeated himself a thousand times on the way over here didn't shut his paranoia up. But God, he loved her. She was so bloody much more than a pretty face.


	9. The West Was All But Won

**The chapter is not finished yet, patience my lovelies.**

* * *

She could count the number of times she'd had her neck snapped on one hand. The dull ache that followed was a sensation she was getting used to. Her hands were bound with vervain ropes, and the sound of heels brought her senses into sharp focus.

"Such a pretty thing." Aurora sighed. Caroline blew her hair from her face to get a good look at the woman. Aurora stopped in front of her and fingered a long-stemmed red rose, taking the appearance of…Caroline, in a better light. Sharp little nose, thin lips, eyes full of determination, fierce. As fierce as Nik's.

"A thousand years ago, Niklaus and I were the only two people in the world. We were equals, until I became his better. What gives you the right to make our love story come to an end?" Aurora asked. Caroline stared at her. This was how Aurora De Martel talked. Hopefully she wouldn't have to get use to that. She cleared her throat, bowed her head, and peeked at the redhead through her hair.

"I have no right, I am so so sorry. Klaus always wanted me; I just wanted to be able to say I tamed the beast. But thank you Miss de Martel, for taking the time to speak to me. I am honored you did so and I wish for nothing more than to repay your abundant kindness." Caroline replied, stuttering a few words to emphasize total innocence and ignorance.

"You speak reverently. You have heard of me?" Aurora asked, letting the rose fall from one hand, still held by the thorns in the other.

"Oh yeah, everyone knows Aurora de Martel, and her brother and father, what was your brother's name again?"

"It seems if you knew so much of my family you should know the answer." Aurora replied curtly.

"Oh, I apologize again. I learned about your family, but I only really cared about you. The fearless woman, 'though she is but little she is fierce.'" Caroline replied. The woman's small smile grew.

"Perhaps I can overlook this egregious mistake, my dear-"

"Oh thank you Miss De Martel, I am forever in your debt-"

"Only, if you cut all ties with Nik." Aurora said. Caroline blinked. She watched the blonde for a reaction, and Caroline gave none. "I saw how you were with him last night. Convince him your feelings are false and merely a ploy to become his owner, like a human man would own a dog. And I shall spare your life." Aurora replied. Little did both Caroline and Aurora know, as the princess spoke, she compelled Miss Forbes.

"I shall convince Nik my feelings are false and a ploy to hold power over him." Caroline repeated robotically. Aurora nodded in satisfaction.

"Now, we shall wait for Nik to come rescue you, and you can tell him all." She said, smiling and turning away.

 _Josie and Lizzie, they need me._

Caroline had been working on her ropes while working Aurora and tore them with minimal pain. She shot upright and snapped the unsuspecting redhead's neck.

She walked through the room, and listened quietly for any noises. A heartbeat. Klaus's.

"Klaus!" She screamed, then broke the chair she had been held in, letting the pieces fall on the unconscious Aurora de Martel. She must really have been in need of someone to worship her. Caroline shook her head, proud of herself for outsmarting one of the first vampires. The fact that this one was pretty much insane didn't really help her ego.

Aurora compelled her. Klaus.

"Klaus." She whimpered. She had to tell him what happened, Marcel could help fix her. But…

* * *

She sat looking out of Klaus's window. Lizzie and Josie weren't safe enough with Alaric, what were the chances he'd stay alive the next twenty years the girls needed him? He barely survived five years in the crowd of supernaturals he was originally thrown into. What in the hell was she doing with Klaus?

 _You know what you're doing with Klaus. You're in love with him and you want to be with him now._

Caroline remained silent when Klaus entered the room. Since they came back she'd barely looked him in the eye, he thought possibly Aurora did more to Caroline than he'd seen.

"What did she tell you?" Klaus murmured in a low voice.

"Nothing." Caroline replied simply. She stared out blankly, turning her eyes towards the wall to her right. He put his hands behind his back and nudged his feet forward cautiously.

"What did she do to you?" He asked, hardly wanting to hear the answer. Whatever it was, Aurora would know a new meaning of pain. Hell would be a vacation for her spoiled self.

"Don't ask me that." Caroline muttered in reply. Klaus inhaled sharply. He could already imagine the million and one ways Aurora would've made Caroline suffer simply because he loved her. Maiming her and waiting for the body parts to grow back. Breaking every bone a dozen times over. Skinned slowly. Taunting her with what little information she'd pieced together. Threatening everyone she ever loved, oh no the twin girls, she was probably more worried about them than she could be about herself. He ducked his head.

"I'll...I'll leave you alone, if you'd prefer." Klaus managed. Caroline's faced towards towards him, and he felt about to be scolded within an inch of his life but for what reason he didn't know.

"Yes, I would prefer you to leave me alone. In fact, I want to go back to my family. Elizabeth Saltzman and Josette Saltzman, the twins you convinced me I should let myself love. They mattered more to me than you ever did." She snarled. Klaus's eyes widened

"Caroline..." He began, his voice breaking

"And another thing, it was such a pleasure to watch you fall for me over the years you managed not to kill people I loved and try to pretend you're not the monster we both know you are." She screamed, running from the room.

One part of him wanted to stay bolted to the floor, standing in shock. That part hissing _what did you expect, that someone was actually capable of loving you besides your flesh and blood?_ Another part that never overcame him when he was around Caroline was coiled in anger, ready to roar and shriek until his throat was bloody, destroy every memory of her and then make her regret she'd ever used those words. But no. Of course he wouldn't do that. It was Caroline. His, Caroline. Something was wrong.

Footsteps followed her from Klaus's room and so she sprinted down to the cellar, stopped from going any further by Klaus's own body as a shield.

"What did Aurora do to you."

"I can't answer that."

"Tell me." He insisted.

"Leave me alone."

"TELL ME!" He roared

"HEY!" Marcel roared back. Caroline and Klaus both turned to him in surprise. "Caroline, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright, I need to get back to my family."

"I thought we were part of your family." Marcel asked cautiously

"Josie and Lizzie are my family. I don't know why I stayed." Caroline replied. Klaus faltered in his confidence and let Caroline storm off. Marcel turned to him.

"What the hell is happening?" Marcel asked

"Something happened between Caroline and Aurora, she won't tell me what it is and I know it must be serious."

"Is this paranoid you talking? Maybe the Klaus Mikaelson charm just wore off."

"Marcel, you don't understand. After Aurora broke me, Caroline stitched me back together. She was on the edge of death twice at the beginning of our relationship, both by my hand and both times she never showed fear of me." He smirked to himself. "She would've spit in my face in fact, if she had the strength." He looked back at Marcel. "She is an amazing woman, and I fell in love with her immediately. But I didn't believe she could love me in return, and her return, her healing our family and staying with me, it was all for me. Caroline loves me Marcellus, I can't lose that knowledge."

"What about Camille?"

"Merely a memory of the original dream." Klaus replied simply.

"Okay. So this isn't the Caroline you know." Marcel asked, making sure he understood the situation.

"Yes. Aurora harmed her in some way, I want to help her."

"Well when you guys came in you were demanding to know what it was that happened. She wouldn't tell you." Marcel stated. Klaus waited for his truth to come out. "Would Caroline usually tell you the truth, no matter if it sent you on a killing spree?"

"She'd kick my arse before she let that happen actually." Klaus chuckled to himself. "Yes. She doesn't pull any punches."

"Well then, there's your answer." Marcel said. "She's been compelled."

"If Aurora wants a battle of wits, she's definitely going to lose." Klaus stated. "I know you can un-compel Caroline. The only problem will be if she lets us do it." Marcel stared back at him.

"Since when do you care if someone wants to do what you wants them to?" He asked with a knowing smile. Klaus grinned back at him. He would've taken the time to wax poetic about how very much in love he was with Caroline Forbes, but she was getting closer to leaving. And though she believed it was, it wasn't the right reason.

Klaus and Marcel searched the house for Caroline, even called for her. Klaus believed he well and truly lost her. Aurora would've won this game, and there was nothing he would've been able to do about it, as he didn't know where her children were staying with Alaric. Besides the fact he would've had to hunt Aurora down and eliminate every danger there could be for the little girls, which he would do without question for her, he would have to revert to his old self in order to get her to even speak to him possibly.

His phone rang and he held it to his ear without pause.

"She's in the wine cellar." Marcel said, then hung up. Of course, there wasn't any wine. In houses like this with supernatural beings, there was only torture chambers and whatnot for enemies. Caroline wasn't stuck in some contraption down there, was she? Klaus sped down to the cellar in a second. Then he saw Marcel at the entrance and his son gestured for him to approach slowly. He did so, hearing pacing and light sobbing. Klaus blinked in confusion and came as close to the back of Caroline's figure as he dared, he knew she could hear him approaching.

"Why am I so confused?!" Caroline protested, wiping tears from her eyes. She shook her head. "I need to go to my girls, I need to get my things and leave here. But I don't want to." She turned around and glared at Klaus. He felt fixed to the spot where he stood. "What did you do to me." She stated, her fingers curling in anger. He was speechless as Marcel came up from behind him.

"You're alright Caroline. I'm going to help you." Marcel said. Klaus couldn't tear his eyes from Caroline's angry face as his son passed him. The man held Caroline's shoulders. "You remember being with Aurora De Martel earlier?" He asked gently. She nodded.

"I told her she was my idol and she let me live." Caroline replied brightly. Klaus looked away. So she was in more danger than he'd realized.

"Okay. What happened between you and Miss Martel before you saw Klaus again?" Marcel asked.

Caroline told them. Every detail of the encounter, from how she woke up when she was at first with Aurora to when she knocked the princess out before leaving the room.

Klaus never felt so in love. He grinned at her. And hardly noticed that Caroline didn't give him the same look.

"Caroline, remember that Aurora compelled you. You did not use Klaus's feelings for you as a ploy to gain power from him. You actually love him. It's odd to say this when I've known the man for as long as I have. But you two are in love, and Aurora was trying to threaten that. Now she can't." Marcel said. Caroline blinked and silently looked away, the compulsion slowly taking effect. Klaus peeked around his son's shoulder to look at Caroline's face.

Then he caught her eye and saw tears forming again.

"I'm so sorry." She said, brushing past Marcel and gripping Klaus in a tight embrace, digging her chin into his shoulder, her fingers turning to claws on his back. He held her just as tightly in return, his eyes closed, his fingers in her hair, his arm keeping her against him. "I wanted to tell you, I wanted to break out of it, I should've been stronger, I'm so sorry." Caroline sobbed. Klaus loosened his grip on her and held her arms.

"It's not your fault, love. In fact if you hadn't convinced Aurora your feelings were a ploy to use me, things would've been much worse. You're brilliant." He grinned at her, brushing hair from her face. She sniffed and smiled back at him. Then she turned back to Marcel.

"Thank you so much. It was sheer dumb luck that we didn't get stuck like this." She said. "You're just as brilliant." And hugged him. Marcel held her and looked at Klaus, who grinned at the sight.

"Very few things that I've wanted have lasted over the centuries. If this only lasts a year, or a day, I'll still have this memory to hold onto." Klaus murmured, his eyes locked on Marcel's. Caroline let the man go and took Klaus's hand.

"So I'm free, what are we doing?" Caroline asked

"Aurora is our only concern, until she is put down, subdued in a more permanent manner, she'll be relentless." Klaus said.

"No wonder you had a thing for her." She joked. Klaus smiled back at her, an eyebrow raised.


	10. Never Leave Me No Messages

A more elaborate message came to the leader of the Mikaelson family the next morning. Three dead bodies, two blonde women and a man with different causes of death. But the deaths weren't important, despite Caroline's insistence. Aurora didn't care about humans anymore than he'd done with his humanity first off. The importance in this message was what each victim carried. The message however, wouldn't appear to Klaus's eyes. Not yet.

"We need to neutralize Aurora, if we don't do this we will never be safe." Freya said strongly.

"So we're going the same route as we did with Marcel?" Caroline asked, glancing at Klaus's son apologetically.

"Suppose there's not much choice in the matter. When we learn where Aurora is we can put the plans in motion." Klaus replied

"But how long will it take to decipher the ravings of a lunatic?" Elijah asked calmly. Klaus looked at his brother, and Caroline saw a flicker of shame in his eye.

"If anyone can find out, it's Nik." Rebekah piped up, crossing her arms. "I just wish I hadn't turned the bloody idiot."

"Wait, you turned Aurora?" Caroline asked "I assumed Klaus did."

"Aurora tried to persuade me to do so, but I felt being the way I was was a horrible fate back then. I didn't want her to feel worse about herself than she already did." Klaus replied. Rebekah stayed silent and the Mikaelsons went back to planning.

A few hours later, after research, it was discovered Aurora had moved her shop to a business location, compelling and threatening all who'd worked there so she was the only one left. Marcel's men saw traps when they looked in the windows, and mistakenly drew the redhead's attention. She wiggled her fingers in a greeting and now Aurora knew. They were coming.

"Maybe you shouldn't come, love." Klaus said, meeting Caroline's eye. "You were able to get away through pretense the last time, now she'll see right through it." Caroline crossed her arms with a smirk.

"You don't know that, I could still have a few ideas." She replied. Klaus smirked in return, an eyebrow rose.

"As you wish." He said. Caroline smiled at him, biting her lip, and spun to leave the room, her hair bouncing out behind her. Elijah entered the room not long after. After a while he looked at his little brother.

"Aurora cannot be neutralized, Niklaus." Elijah said. "She has too much of a hold over you. I trust you with my life, and yours; as foolish as that trust is at times. But Miss De Martel cannot continue to exist on this plane if we are to live in peace." He held Klaus's nervous gaze. "If you and Caroline are to be happy together without her interfering." Klaus looked away for a moment.

"Consider it done."


End file.
